Fight for me
by AdmiRo
Summary: Isabella Swan está a punto de perder su trabajo y su rutina. Edward Cullen sabe que un accidente de coche se llevó sus ganas de vivir. Ahora todo le parece insignificante y triste, y sabe exactamente cómo va a solucionarlo. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe que va a cambiar al otro para siempre. Adaptación de la película "Yo antes de ti"
1. Sinopsis

**Mini-Fan Fic: Fight for me**

Sinopsis: Isabella Swan sabe muchas cosas, sabe cuántos pasos hay entre la parada del autobús y su casa, sabe que le gusta trabajar en el café de Forks y sabe que quizá no quiera a su novio Jacob.

Lo que Bella no sabe, es que está a punto de perder su trabajo y su rutina.

Edward Cullen sabe que un accidente de coche se llevó sus ganas de vivir. Sabe que ahora todo le parece insignificante y triste, y sabe exactamente cómo va a solucionarlo.

Lo que Edward no sabe, es que Bella está a punto de irrumpir en su mundo con una explosión de color.

Y ninguno de los dos sabe que va a cambiar al otro para siempre.

 _Adaptación de la película "Yo antes de ti". Rated T (+13)_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Edward POV**

-Buenos días, princesa –susurré acariciándole el cabello.

-Hola –jadeó volteando.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –pregunté colocándole un anillo de compromiso.

-¡Oh, Edward! –exclamó lanzándose sobre mí.

-Te amo, Rosalie –con un beso dulce sellé mi declaración.

 _Semanas más tarde en Nueva York_

 _Maldita lluvia_ pensé al salir del apartamento de Rosalie.

Caminé una calle en busca de mi coche, estaba empapado.

-Oye, dile al proveedor que tiene que llegar antes de las siete –exclamé hablando con mi socio al teléfono.

-Entendido –respondió.

-Y a mi secretaria que prepare un traje limpio, estoy empapado –ordené llegando a mi coche.

-Sí, Edward, le diré –escuché su respuesta al mismo tiempo que me subía.

Conecté el manos libre y rápidamente aceleré no quería llegar tarde a mi reunión con los inversores.

El tráfico era un caos, la gente cruzaba por las esquinas desesperada intentando no mojarse con el diluvio.

-¿Los inversores han llegado? –pregunté ansioso.

-Pues aún no –aclaró –Ups, han llegado –comentó al minuto.

-¡Joder! –grité furioso porque llegaba tarde.

-Yo los atenderé mientras llegas, no te preocupes.

Un coche rozó mi puerta trasera intentando esquivar el tráfico y subirse a la vereda.

-¡Oye! –grité bajando la ventanilla –Idiota –susurré golpeando el manubrio.

Llegué a la oficina, estacioné a dos calles, me era imposible llegar al estacionamiento interno, prefería caminar a seguir atascado en el tráfico. Tomé el celular y bajé del coche.

-Estoy llegando –le dije a mi secretaria por teléfono.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó una voz advirtiéndome que un coche venía a toda velocidad mientras cruzaba la calle.

Solté el teléfono, todo sucedió en un maldito segundo, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, el coche me embistió las piernas y volé por el aire. Caí sobre el asfalto y golpee mi cabeza, perdiendo la conciencia.

.

.

.

-¿Edward? –susurró la voz de mi madre.

-Mamá –jadee.

-¡Oh, cariño! –exclamó acercándose a mi rostro desesperada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté confundido.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo –susurró mi padre.

-Pero… que… que –musité intentando moverme para verlo, me era imposible –¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Mamá?

-Oh, Edward, mi pequeño –sollozó desesperada.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¡Dime! ¿Qué me sucede? –repetí una y otra vez.

.

.

.

 _Dos años más tarde en Forks_

 **Bella POV**

-¡Mamá! –grité buscando mi zapato.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ingresando a mi habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi zapato azul? –estaba desesperada buscando ese zapato acharolado.

-Pues… ni idea –se encogió de hombros.

Bufé mirándome al espejo –Lo necesito –me dije a mi misma mirando la falda amarilla con lunares azules.

-Busca otro, tienes mil pares ahí dentro –señaló mi aparador.

Busqué otro par de zapatos, tenía unos amarillos con brillos, era obvio que no encontraría ese par acharolado, al menos por hoy.

-¡Llegas tarde! –gritó Alice, mi hermana, desde la cocina.

-Lo sé, lo sé –pasé a su lado y le robé una tostada –Adiós –me despedí con un beso antes de cruzar la puerta.

Caminé por Forks con una sonrisa en mi rostro, era un día soleado, algo poco probable en esta ciudad.

-Buenos días –saludé a mi jefe, Marcus, cruzando la puerta de la tienda.

-Llegas tarde –bufó.

-¡Ánimos! Afuera hay un sol maravilloso –deliré poniéndome el delantal.

-Hola Isabella –me saludó una clienta sentándose en la barra del café.

-¿Waffles con jugo de naranja? –siempre desayunaba lo mismo, cada día.

-Correcto –exclamó sonriéndome.

-Te ves radiante hoy –la elogié.

-Tú siempre tan simpática, Isabella, eres un caramelo –susurró.

-Mesa cinco –interrumpió Marcus de mala gana.

-Lo he visto, Marcus –respondí amablemente moviendo mis manos en el aire.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Por dios, éste hombre odiaba su vida, realmente la odiaba. Siempre tenía esa expresión tan horrible en su rostro… No comprendía como podía vivir con ese mal humor todos los días de la semana.

Al finalizar la jornada, Marcus estaba cerrando la puerta del café, cuando me detuvo –Espera, tenemos que hablar –exclamó sosteniéndome del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté preocupada.

-Cerraré el café. La semana próxima, venderé el local –aclaró.

-¿Cerrarlo? ¿Por qué?

-Esto no es para mí –comentó entre suspiros.

Era obvio que la atención al público no era lo suyo.

Pensé de forma delirante –Ojalá tuviera el dinero para comprar el café –esto era lo mío, la gente de Forks me amaba, era la mesera más amable de la ciudad.

-Lo lamento, Isabella, eres muy eficaz, pero no puedo continuar con el negocio.

Asentí y caminé a casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mi madre al cruzar la puerta.

-Marcus cerrará el café –comenté subiendo las escaleras –Otra vez sin trabajo –expresé nerviosa.

Había encontrado un trabajo que me hacía bien, y nuevamente lo había perdido.

Forks cada vez tenía menos trabajo para ofrecer. Mi madre se había recuperado de un cáncer de seno hacía pocos meses, el tratamiento había sido muy costoso, la familia ya no podía darse lujos. Ella no podía trabajar. Y mi hermana estaba embarazada con tan solo diecisiete años. Ni hablar de mi abuela, Renata, que no podía caminar por su cuenta y estaba en silla de ruedas.

Mi padre y yo éramos los responsables de traer el pan a la mesa, y ahora nos habíamos quedado sin uno de los ingresos. Él trabajaba en una fábrica a la salida de Forks que le pagaba un sueldo mínimo, no nos alcanzaba para vivir. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo íbamos a sobrevivir?

-¡Oye! Mamá me comentó lo de Marcus –Alice ingresó a mi habitación.

-Dice que no es lo suyo –expliqué lanzándome en la cama.

-Claro que no es lo suyo –se burló de él imitándolo.

-¡Alice! –grité lanzándole una almohada.

-Ya encontrarás algo… no te preocupes –susurró recostándose a mi lado.

-Cada vez hay menos trabajo aquí en Forks, no sé qué haremos mientras tanto –suspiré preocupada.

-Buscaré algo –interrumpió –Antes de tener a Nessie –aclaró luego tocándose el vientre.

-Cuando Nessie nazca, deberás cuidarla, no puedes trabajar, te faltan dos meses para dar a luz, nadie te dará trabajo mientras tanto –interrumpí.

-Maldigo el día que confié en Alistair –se quejó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Alistar era su novio, o bueno, mejor dicho, su amigo con derecho a roce. Habían tenido sexo y pues, sucedió un accidente, el preservativo venía fallado. Alice contó con su apoyo, pero en cuanto Alistar supo que estaba embarazada huyo como un cobarde.

-No vale la pena, cariño –sequé sus lágrimas.

-Estoy sola, Bells, seré madre soltera –se sentó en la cama.

Acaricié su espalda –Sé que podrás, además te ayudaré, no lo dudes –sonreí.

-¡Joder, eres la mejor hermana! –me abrazó –¡La mejor!

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Quiero estar solo –grité furioso.

-Lo lamento, señora, pero no puedo seguir cuidándolo. No puedo así –me señaló.

-¿Y qué esperas para irte, bruja? –me burlé.

-¡Edward! –exclamó mi madre con vergüenza.

-Mucha suerte, señora Cullen –respondió la enfermera cruzando la puerta furiosa.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Harás esto cada vez que encontremos una enfermera que cuide de ti?

-No necesito que cuiden de mí, solo quiero que me dejen morir ¿no lo entiendes? –grité dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Desde mi habitación escuché el llanto de mi madre, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, odiaba lastimarla, pero ya no deseaba vivir, no así.

Me sentía una carga, una maldita cosa que debían trasladar para todo. No podía comer, ni moverme, ni bañarme por mí mismo. Me daba vergüenza, me daba asco. Estaba parapléjico y solo lograba mover un par de dedos de mi mano derecha.

Deseaba morir.

.

.

.

 _Dos días más tarde_

 **Bella POV**

-Buenos días, Emily –susurré al verla ingresar al café.

-Supe que cerrarán el café… ¿qué harás ahora? –preocupada sabiendo mi estado financiero y el de mi familia me ofreció trabajo.

-¿Crees que podría hacerlo? No soy enfermera, ni he tenido preparación en ese rango.

-¿Tu abuela no está en paralítica? –preguntó y asentí –Podrás, además él tiene su propio enfermero, tu solo tienes que cuidarlo. Y la paga es realmente muuuuy –alargó sus palabras –buena.

-Okey –asentí firme, había conseguido trabajo, debía tomarlo por el bien de mi familia –¿Cuándo debo presentarme?

-Mañana mismo –aclaró –Hay muchos interesados, ya sabes, en Forks no hay mucho trabajo. Pero te recomendaré con la señora Cullen, soy de su extrema confianza.

-¿Cullen? –exclamé petrificada –¿Los dueños de la mitad de Forks?

Asintió.

Esa familia era dueña de más de la mitad de Forks, tenían más dinero que todos los habitantes de la ciudad juntos.

-Son buenas personas, seguramente te irá de maravilla –aclaró luego notando mi incomodidad.

-Pero si me equivoco en algo, lo más probable, que no consiga nunca más un trabajo por aquí y los alrededores, Emily –susurré.

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con la señora Cullen, en persona –se ofreció.

-Te lo agradezco, realmente, no sabes cuánto…

-Isabella, eres la persona más amable y eficaz del planeta.

-Deberías ponerte otra cosa para esa entrevista –interrumpió Marcus que amaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ponerme otra cosa"?

-¿Esa falda rosa con esa blusa amarilla? ¿Y qué hay de esos zapatos? –señaló mis tenis magenta.

-¿Qué hay con ello? –confundida no comprendía que quería decirme.

-La familia Cullen es la más adinerada por aquí, no podrás presentarte así, pareces un payaso, Swan –aclaró riendo.

-¡No parezco un payaso! –exclamé arreglando mi blusa.

-Ella solo… le pone color a la vida ¿cierto? –me preguntó Emily.

Asentí orgullosa.

-Por favor, Isabella, si te presentas así vestida te botarán. Es un trabajo serio, no un café lleno de amigos.

Quizás tenía razón, quizás debía vestirme con algo más "normal".

Al llegar a casa le di a mi madre la noticia.

-Estoy muy feliz –susurré buscando en mi aparador algo de ropa para la entrevista.

-¿No te pondrás eso, cierto? –preguntó mi madre cuando le mostré un vestido naranja y lunares verdes.

-Marcus –recordé lo que había dicho –Tenía razón.

-No puedes ir así cariño, debes ponerte algo más formal. Es un trabajo muy importante –aclaró mostrándome un traje negro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un traje, lo usé para el funeral de la tía Sulpicia.

-Oh –puse mis ojos en blanco.

¿Un traje negro que usó para el funeral de mi tía? ¿De verdad? ¿Usar eso para la entrevista?

-¿Debo ir tan…?

-¿Tan?

-¿Horrible?

-¡Bella!

-¿Qué? –pregunté sentándome en la cama –Es horrible, madre.

-Póntelo –ordenó.

-Me queda horrible –susurré al verme al espejo.

-Te queda pintado –exclamó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Explotará –señaló mi hermana.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó mi madre furiosa.

-Su trasero –exclamó riéndose.

-No quiero usarlo… me queda muy apretado. Es horrible.

-Tienes que ir presentable, Isabella –se paró con firmeza.

-¿Alice? Por favor –le supliqué para que me ayudara.

-Creo que comprando algo nuevo…

-No tenemos dinero para algo nuevo –interrumpió mi madre.

-Está bien, lo usaré –cerré el caso enterrándome veinte metros bajo tierra.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente 8:00 am._

Emily pasó con su coche a recogerme.

-¡Suerte, cariño! –exclamó mi madre en la puerta despidiéndose.

-Wow… estás espectacular –comentó al verme.

-Me siento algo… ajustada –confesé tocando la falda.

-Pero te queda pintado –dijo lo mismo que mi madre, quizás no se me veía tan mal después de todo.

Llegamos a la gran mansión de la familia Cullen.

-Estoy tan nerviosa… creó que vomitaré –susurré con la respiración entrecortada.

-Esme –saludó Emily a una señora muy bien vestida de cabello castaño –Ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga –me presentó.

Estreché su mano –Encanta de conocerla –admití ingresando a la mansión.

-Bueno, las dejaré solas –interrumpió Emily –Suerte –me susurró al oído.

Asentí.

-Tiene una casa maravillosa –estaba deslumbrada por tanta belleza y lujo.

-Gracias querida –me ofreció un té.

Tomé la taza y me senté sobre un sofá blanco, al hacerlo sentí como la tela de la falda cedía en mi trasero.

¡Joder! ¡Alice tenía razón, mi trasero!

La tela se rompió, no sabía qué hacer, rápidamente disimulé y me crucé de piernas.

-Bueno, Isabella… dime porque debería contratarte –comentó Esme sentándose frente a mí.

-Pues, soy muy eficaz y aprendo rápido. Necesito el trabajo y lo valoraré, señora Cullen –expliqué –Haré que su esposo se sienta esplendido –me interrumpió.

-Es mi hijo, no mi esposo –aclaró.

-Como lo lamento –susurré apenada bajando mi mirada.

-Un accidente lo dejó parapléjico. Y estos años han sido muy difíciles. Intentó matarse un par de veces. Siempre rechaza nuestra ayuda y la ayuda de las enfermeras.

-Lo lamento tanto –sentí un nudo en el estómago.

-Gracias –respondió ofreciéndome más té.

-No gracias –posé la taza sobre la mesa.

-Emily es de mucha confianza, ha trabajado conmigo por más de veinte años. Y pues ella me ha comentado que eres una gran muchacha.

Me sonrojé.

-Quisiera que probemos, al menos un mes. Quiero saber si estás preparada para este trabajo, es algo difícil. En dos meses nos abandonaron cinco enfermeras.

-Yo no soy enfermera, quiero aclararlo –interrumpí.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo estoy contratándote. Creo que necesitamos otro tipo de cuidado. Edward tiene a su enfermero, quién le hace rehabilitación, un amigo de la vida. Tú solo tendrías que encargarte de darle los medicamentos –señaló unos seis frascos de medicinas –Y pues vigilar que no se mate –suspiró.

Eso último me paralizó.

¿Vigilar que no se mate? Esto es demasiado para mí.

-¿Qué dices? –me miró fijamente.

-Pues está bien –asentí, la paga era magnifica, no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad.

-Te presentaré a Edward –caminamos por un pasillo e ingresamos a una habitación que parecía ser el gimnasio donde rehabilitaban al joven –Jasper –exclamó mirando a los lados.

-Aquí fuera –se escuchó proveniente del patio.

Intentaba sostenerme la falda para que no siguiera rompiéndose, tenía la mitad de mi nalga derecha fuera, por suerte Esme no se había dado cuenta.

-Ella es Isabella, será tu nueva acompañante –levanté mi mirada y noté que el joven Cullen me observaba con desprecio.

Era un muchacho joven pero desmejorado, con una barba de al menos un mes y aspecto andrajoso.

-Isabella, un gusto –estiré mi mano y recordé que estaba parapléjico, que no podía moverse, que estúpida.

Su rostro empeoró y comenzó a gritar.

-Ahhh ahhh ahhhh –temblaba su cuerpo.

-Oh por dios –exclamé asustada alejándome.

-¡Edward! –lo retó su madre.

-Edward Cullen, parapléjico sin vida –se presentó luego y desvió su mirada a mi falda –Tu trasero es muy grande –dijo de forma despectiva.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! –gritó Esme avergonzada.

-Jasper Hale, enfermero de Edward, nos veremos seguido –se presentó el muchacho rubio de ojos azules con amabilidad.

-¿Quieres que te preste una falda, querida? –preguntó Esme algo incomoda.

-No, no, está bien, yo solo…

-Yo tengo unos ganchos si quieres –Jasper buscó en su bolso.

-La gorda necesita ganchos –exclamó Edward incomodándome al punto que sentía los ojos inundados.

-Él no está bien –aclaró Jasper empujándome para ingresar mientras Esme lo vigilaba.

-Lo he notado –susurré nerviosa.

-Aquí tienes –me entregó dos ganchos.

-Comprendo, no debe ser fácil estar así –lo observé a través del vidrio.

-Empiezas el lunes que viene. Necesito que llegues a las 7:00 am.

-Entendido.

-Te explicaré todo, trae un anotador –asentí –Y luego trabajarás de lunes a sábado de 8:00 am. a 18:00 pm. Aunque tendrás un descanso desde las 11:00 am. hasta las 14:00 pm. para almorzar, yo estaré aquí con él haciendo rehabilitación. Y siempre podrás llamarme, trabajo en el hospital de Forks, a media hora de aquí y por cualquier emergencia vendré enseguida.

-Muy bien –contesté mientras me colocaba los ganchos en la falda.

-Bien. Nos vemos el lunes, Isabella, un placer conocerte estrechó mi mano.

-Igualmente –saludé.

-Lamento lo sucedido. Por estas razones las enfermeras renuncian. Edward se ha vuelto un… un… –su madre estaba muy avergonzada.

-Lo comprendo, no se preocupe –la interrumpí.

-Un patán –aclaró luego.

-Jasper me indicó mis horarios –cambié de tema –El lunes a las 7:00 am. estaré aquí señora Cullen.

-Mañana necesito que te pases por la tarde para arreglar un pre-contrato. Luego al cabo de un mes decidirás si quedarte para hacer un contrato fijo o no. Ya me he cansado de cancelar contratos –bufó luego.

-Me parece bien. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad –le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a la salida.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó Emily en cuando me subí al coche.

-Pues su hijo es desagradable, pero ella es muy amorosa.

-¿Edward? Pues sí, está algo traumatizado el joven.

-Lo comprendo, no debe ser fácil vivir así –toqué mis piernas deseando nunca perder su movilidad.

-¡Tu falda! –gritó mirando los ganchos que la sostenían.

-Según Edward, tengo un trasero gigante –bufé.

-Oh cariño –me consoló –¿Y al final conseguiste el empleo?

-Sí –respondí abrazándola –Comienzo el lunes un mes de prueba. Mañana debo venir a firmar un pre-contrato.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Isabella!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Lo he conseguido –susurré despertando a mi hermana.

-¿De verdad? –se asombró.

Asentí.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la falda? –comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Oye! –la empujé –Fue un accidente –me puse roja como tomate.

-¿Y qué tal es el hombre?

-¿Hombre?

-El que tienes que cuidar…

-Es tan solo un muchacho, está parapléjico y me ha dicho que soy gorda –musité quitándome la falda con cuidado, no quería romperla aún más.

-¿Te ha dicho que eres gorda? –Alice se quedó con la boca abierta –¡Bastardo!

Asentí –Fue bastante grosero, pero me dió lástima, no creo que la pase de maravilla en silla de ruedas paralizado completamente ¿sabes? Creo que tiene una vida bastante triste por lo que su madre me ha dicho.

-Qué vida más miserable –suspiró.

-Realmente me ha dado mucha lástima –repetí.

-¿Y es guapo?

-¡Alice! –me reí nerviosa.

-Es guapo, seguro lo es –hizo ojitos.

-Por suerte la paga es magnífica, estaré a prueba un mes –comenté cambiando de tema.

-Te felicito, hija mía –mi madre me abrazó con fuerza –¿Qué le pasó a la falda? –gritó luego horrorizada.

-El parapléjico dice que está gorda –Alice se burló.

-Se reventó, madre, se reventó cuando me senté en el sofá –expliqué avergonzada.

-¿Reventó?

-Estoy gorda –me señalé.

-Eres hermosa como eres –susurró mi abuela sobre el pasillo.

Sonreí.

-Debo ir a ver a Jake –comenté luego poniéndome un vestido azul con detalles de fresa en la falda.

-¿Jake? –Alice bufó.

-Es mi novio, Alice –respondí mirándola fijamente.

-Es un engreído –movió su cabeza hacia los lados haciéndole burla.

-¡Nos vemos para la cena! –exclamé tomando mi bolso y crucé la puerta ansiosa por contarle a Jake que había conseguido el trabajo.

.

.

.

-¡Jake! –grité ingresando al campo de entrenamientos.

-Bells –jadeó agitado y se me acercó.

-¡Tengo el empleo! ¡Es mío! –exclamé saltando de alegría, moviendo mi falda de fresas.

-Qué bien –respondió él y comenzó a correr alejándose de mí.

-Oye… Cariño…

-¡Debo practicar, la maratón es en unos meses! –exclamó.

Me senté en un banco y esperé a que diera la primera vuelta.

-¿Quieres que tomemos un té helado? –pregunté mientras descansaba y bebía agua.

-Más tarde –me lanzó la botella y siguió corriendo.

A la tercer vuelta ya sentía que me había convertido en hongo –Ven a correr conmigo –se acercó y me palmeó la espalda.

-No me gusta correr, lo sabes –respondí rechinando mis dientes.

-¡Oh… vamos! ¡Una vuelta! –insistió y me quité los zapatos.

Comencé a correr, a los cinco o seis metros sentí que iba a desvanecerme –No puedo más, esto no es lo mío, no lo es –jadee.

-¡Vamos!

Levanté mi pulgar y me quedé sentada en el suelo.

Dio la vuelta completa y se acercó a mí –Tienes que hacer más ejercicio, Bells… es muy bueno para la salud.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no es lo mío, lo sabes –mordí mi labio inferior.

-Estaba pensando… cuando vaya a la maratón en Rusia, podrías venir conmigo –se rascó la cabeza –¿Qué dices?

-¿Viajar contigo a Rusia? ¡Pues sí! ¡Me encantaría! –exclamé abrazándolo –¡Tendremos una vacaciones magnificas! Buscaré en internet que podemos hacer y que hay para visitar….

-Bells –me interrumpió –Tengo que entrenar al llegar, no tendré tiempo de ir a excursiones y esas cosas.

-Oh –me sentí desilusionada con la idea de viajar a Rusia –Creí que querías que pasáramos tiempo juntos –rasqué mi nariz de forma nerviosa.

-Pero estaremos juntos… puedes venir con tu bicicleta y entrenaremos juntos.

-¿Mi bicicleta?

-La que te regalé la navidad pasada –aclaró poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que ni siquiera se anda en ella… Soy muy torpe, no sirvo para el deporte.

-Llevaremos esa bicicleta y entrenaremos jutnos, será perfecto.

Será perfecto; su frase rondaba en mi cabeza… ¿perfecto? ¿Perfecto para quién? ¿Para mí? Para mí sería una tortura… En todo caso sería perfecto para él. ¿Por qué Jake tenía que ser siempre tan… tan...; recordé la frase de mi hermana; tan egocéntrico?

-Me daré una ducha y vamos por ese té –comentó besando mi mejilla.

Asentí y me lancé al pasto.

-Ay, ay, ay –suspiré mirando al cielo.

.

.

.

 **Lunes 6:00 am.**

-Estoy nerviosa –susurré recogiéndome el cabello en una coleta.

-Todo saldrá bien –mi hermana me alentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Crucé mis dedos.

-Nos vemos más tarde –la despedí con un beso en la frente y caminé hasta la parada de autobús en la esquina de casa –Espero no llegar tarde –pensé para mí misma, mi reloj marcaba las 6:44 am.

Desde la parada caminé dos calles y toque timbre en la mansión.

-Bienvenida –me recibió una joven de rostro amable.

-Hola –la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Soy Carmen, me encargo de la limpieza de la casa –susurró.

-Bella, me encargaré de Edward –comenté.

-Oh –su rostro cambió por completo –Te deseo mucha suerte, Bella.

Asentí.

-Isabella –Jasper me llamó desde la cocina.

-¡Estoy lista para mi primer día! –le dije entusiasmada moviendo mis brazos.

-¡Por dios! –Edward estaba a su lado bufando.

-Hola, Edward –lo saludé con una sonrisa.

-Bla bla bla –se burló de mí sacándome la lengua.

-Bien… ¿comenzamos? –Jasper cambió de tema indicándome que medicamentos debía darle a Edward y a qué hora.

-Anotaré –saqué mi anotador y anoté todos los horarios de las pastillas.

-¿Comprendido? –preguntó y asentí guardando mi libreta.

-Linda falda –susurró un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados ingresando a la cocina.

-¡Oh… gracias! –me sonrojé.

-Carlisle Cullen –estiró su mano presentándose.

-Bella –le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Linda falda –Edward repitió con los ojos en blanco –Parece que ha venido de un circo…

-Edward –Carlisle lo silenció.

-Está bien, no pasa nada –interrumpí.

-Debo irme al trabajo, más tarde seguramente nos veremos –respondió despidiéndose.

-Aquí tiene su almuerzo, señor Cullen –una mujer de tez morena se le abalanzó.

-¡Me has dado el susto de mi vida, Kaure! –gritó.

-Lo lamento… tenga un buen día –musitó apenada –Debes ser Isabella –me miró.

-Sí, esa misma –sonreí.

-Bonita, muy bonita –miró a Edward y le guiño un ojo.

-¡Ya vete, Kaure! –gritó Edward echándola.

-Ella es la cocinera –aclaró Jasper riéndose –Pues te enseñaré como puedes subirlo y bajarlo de la cama ¿te parece? –caminó hacia un pasillo.

-Seré el maniquí ¿Qué dicen? –Edward ironizó.

Después de unas tres o cuatro horas aprendí como debía ayudar a Edward para subir y bajar de la cama, subir y bajar de la silla, ayudarlo a bañarse, darle de comer y mantenerlo vigilado.

-El pasa el día allí mirando la televisión, tu desde aquí puedes verlo y asegurarte de que no haga nada estúpido –aclaró Jasper abriendo una ventana que conectaba a una sala con su habitación.

-Sin privacidad ¡una vida extraordinaria! –exclamó Edward desde la habitación.

-Tengo que irme, debo cubrir mi turno en el hospital –Jasper se despidió y me quedé sola, sentada en un sofá victoriano de color blanco.

-Bien… bien –saqué mi libreta y verifiqué el horario de la siguiente pastilla que debía tomar Edward.

 _11:00 am. Pastilla n°3 – color naranja_

-Tienes que tomar esto –le acerqué la pastilla a su boca, pero no la abrió –Edward, debes tomarla, por favor –susurré mirándolo.

-No quiero –respondió mirando fijamente la televisión.

-Bueno… pero tienes que tomarla –interrumpí nerviosa.

-No.

-Por favor –le sonreí.

-¿Qué desea almorzar? –la cocinera se me apareció por detrás dándome un gran susto.

-Madre santa, que torpe –Edward se quejó, le había lanzado en vaso de agua sobre sus piernas.

-¡Oh lo siento tanto! ¡Lo lamento! –intenté secarlo con un paño.

-A ver, déjeme a mí, le enseñaré como se hace –Kaure me empujó y le metió la pastilla en la boca a la fuerza –¡Trágala! –gritó presionándole la mandíbula.

-¡Vieja loca! –gritó luego de tragar la pastilla.

-¿Quieres agua? –le acerqué un nuevo vaso.

Asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-¡Loca, maldita loca! –seguía quejándose.

Me dirigí a la cocina detrás de Kaure.

-Yo comeré sándwich de pavo ¿quieres? Sobró de la cena de los señores anoche –aclaró.

-Claro… tengo mucha hambre, no he desayunado nada de los nervios que tenía –me toqué el estómago.

-Hola, cariño –me saludó la señora Cullen.

-Edward está en su habitación, señora –aclaré –Yo solo vine por un sándwich.

-Iré a darle de comer, no te preocupes, almuerza tranquila. Jasper llamó, llegará un poco tarde, no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de mi hijo mientras tienes tu descanso –aclaró.

Asentí.

-¿Trabajas hace mucho aquí? –le pregunté a Kaure mientras mordía el sándwich con el mayor placer del mundo, moría de hambre.

-Pues sí, conocí al señorito desde sus diez años –comentó.

-¿Y cómo era él?

-Un niño vivo, adorable –confesó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué está…?

-¿Así? –interrumpió.

Asentí avergonzada por la pregunta.

-Un accidente en Nueva York, fue un día nublado de tormenta.

-De un día para otro, quedar así… que espanto… no puedo ni imaginarlo.

-Ha intentado matarse muchas veces, la última intentó caer en la piscina, pero su madre lo atrapó –suspiró –No desea vivir, se le nota en el rostro, ya no es feliz.

Por la tarde, esperando que llegara Jasper me dispuse a acomodar su habitación, era un desorden.

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunté señalando la foto de una rubia esbelta con vestido rojo.

-Nadie –bufó.

-Pero tienes su foto aquí en tu aparador –susurré.

Se acercó con la silla y empujó el aparador lanzando el cuadro al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Debó limpiarlo, no se mueva, por favor! No quiero que se haga daño –salí corriendo en busca de un trapo para recoger los trozos de vidrio.

-¿Todo bien? –Jasper llegó en el momento justo.

-Sí, claro –respondí corriendo a la habitación desesperada.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó ingresando en la habitación detrás de mí.

-¿Quién es ella? –le pregunté mostrándole la foto.

-¡Nadie! –gritó Edward furioso.

-Calma, Ed, calma. Ella solo tiene curiosidad.

-Pues la curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabes? –respondió de mala gana.

-Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte –lo miré apenada.

-Era su prometida –comentó Jasper en mi oído.

Me quedé impresionada ¿Prometida? ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? ¿Acaso había muerto en el accidente? ¿Por qué no deseaba hablar de ella?

Rápidamente Jasper inició la sesión de rehabilitación y yo me dispuse a limpiar el suelo plagado de vidrios.

-Señorita… eso lo haré yo, no se preocupe –me interrumpió Carmen.

-Está bien, no me molesta.

-El señor odia que hablemos de ella –comentó mirando la fotografía.

-¿Murió?

Lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunté confundida.

-Ella se fue, no soportó todo esto –aclaró.

-¿Quieres decir que lo abandonó?

Asintió –Eso mismo.

-Que terrible… ¡qué mujer más desalmada! –exclamé furiosa.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa exhausta.

-¿Mamá? –pregunté al cruzar la puerta.

-Cariño –escuché la voz de mi abuela proveniente de su habitación.

-¿Abuela, que sucedió, porque no hay nadie en casa?

-Alice se sentía muy mal, la han llevado al hospital.

-¡Oh dios! –comencé a dar vueltas nerviosa.

-Calma, calma, todo estará bien, ven aquí, recemos juntas –estiró su mano.

-Dios te salve, María, llena de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén –repetimos juntas.

Preparé la cena y comí junto a la cama de mi abuela, es su sofá preferido.

-¿Cuándo llamarán? –me sentía muy nerviosa, no me pasaba la carne por la garganta.

-Avisarán en cuanto puedan… tú cálmate –susurró –Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en el primer día de trabajo?

-Pues supongo que bien –respondí dudando.

-¿Supones?

-Es que se me hace muy difícil, abuela, ese muchacho tiene un temperamento difícil –aclaré.

-Tienes que tener paciencia, ya cambiará… con el pasar de los días verá que eres una extraordinaria muchacha y será más amable contigo.

-Eso espero –asentí.

-Llegamos –se escuchó la voz de mi padre.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alice?

-Está todo bien, solo ha sido un malestar, el bebé está perfecto –explicó mi madre calmándome.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, me siento muy cansada, iré a dormir –se cargó sobre mi hombro.

La posé sobre la cama –¿Y dime, como te ha ido, tontita?

-Mañana hablamos, ahora descansa –le quité los zapatos y la tapé con la sábana.

-Cuéntame un poco –susurró.

-Está confirmado, cree que soy una torpe –murmuré.

-Lo eres –comenzó a reír –¿Y porque piensa eso? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Le tiré un vaso de agua –suspiré.

-¡Oh por dios, que risa, que risa! –exclamó poniéndose la mano en el vientre.

-¡Ya, ya! –me sonrojé.

-Me duele la panza de tanto reírme –jadeó tosiendo.

-A dormir se ha dicho –ordené apagando la luz.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

La ridícula de Isabella cruzó la puerta con un vestido naranja y unas margaritas en mano.

-¡Hola! –exclamó sonriéndome.

No respondí.

-¿Quieres hacer algo? –preguntó acercándose.

-No molestes –respondí dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-¿Ya has desayunado? –evité responderle –Edward ¿has desayunado? –se asomó en la habitación.

-Sí –puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Te gustan las flores? –las colocó sobre mi aparador.

-No –bufé.

¡Por dios! ¡Era demasiado positiva! Me daba nauseas.

-¿Un chocolate? –sacó un barra de chocolate Nestlé.

-Quizás –respondí girando hacia ella.

-Toma –me colocó un trozo en la boca –¿Qué tal está?

-Pruébala –susurré.

-¿Me convidarás? –sonrió con sus dientes hiper blancos.

-No –me enfurecí por su simpatía.

-Bueno, iré a organizar los medicamentos de hoy –musitó alejándose con angustia.

 _Horas más tarde_

-Debes tomar el medicamento –señaló Isabella poniéndome una pastilla en la boca.

-Ya –aclaré para que me diera el agua.

-Muy bien –sonrió –¿Hace cuánto no te afeitas? –preguntó luego curiosa.

-No lo sé…

-¿Quieres…?

-No –respondí decidido, no deseaba su estúpida compasión.

Salió de la habitación en silencio.

-Vamos a mover esas piernas –la voz de Jasper me despertó, estaba quedándome dormido mientras mirada la televisión.

.

.

.

 **Jasper POV**

-¿Cómo va todo con Isabella?

-Es una tonta –refunfuñó.

-No digas eso, Ed, es una buena muchacha.

-Me importa poco…

-¿Deseas tomar algo, Jasper? –Bella se asomó con amabilidad.

-Claro, un jugo estaría bien –respondí.

-¿Acaso quieres coquetear con mi enfermero? –Edward interrumpió de mala gana.

-Nada que ver, Edward –susurré callándolo –Por dios… eres insoportable –admití.

-¡Tú igual! –exclamó.

Luego de una hora –¿Quieres que hagamos un stop para comer?

-Sí.

-Bella ¿puedes traer la comida para Edward?

-Claro, enseguida –respondió apresurándose a calentarla.

 _Minutos más tarde_

Bella se sentó frente a Edward en un taburete y con una cuchara le dió de comer puré de calabaza con arroz.

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó sonriéndole.

-Ajá –Edward no deseaba elogiarla por nada en el mundo.

-Bueno, iré a prepararme un sándwich –interrumpí dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-¿Usted qué opina? –Kaure me tomó del brazo.

-¿De qué?

-Isabella –susurró sonriendo.

-Parece una buena muchacha.

-Ella lo cambiará, estoy segura –asintió segura de sus palabras.

-¿Crees que Edward podría cambiar? ¿Aún lo crees, Kaure?

-Sí, señor, aún lo creo.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Días difíciles, Edward sigue comportándose como un patán, ya no sé qué hacer para agradarle, cuando creo que será amable, vuelve a decirme cosas horribles y despectivas.

Ya son dos semanas cuidándolo. No puedo más, no aguanto.

Me siento exhausta, deprimida, me quita todas las ganas de sonreír.

-¿Cariño, como te ha ido hoy? –preguntó mi madre cuando llegué a casa.

-Otro día más en el infierno –susurré dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-¿Bella? ¡Hija! –exclamó llamándome en la escalera.

-Iré a dormir un poco, no tengo apetito –respondí acostándome con los zapatos puestos.

-¿Bells? –Alice abrió la puerta y se acercó.

-Me odia… ese hombre me odia –sollocé entre lágrimas.

-Oh, hermana, no llores, por favor –suplicó.

-Ya no puedo más. No sé qué más hacer para que me quiera.

-Debes tratarlo como él te trata a ti, hermana.

-No puedo, Alice, te juro, no puedo ser tan malvada como lo es él conmigo –me sequé las lágrimas con la mano.

-¡Debes ser más fuerte, debes responderle de una vez por todas, debes ponerlo en su lugar! –exclamó alzando las manos –¡Poder femenino!

Sonreí –Intentaré.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Buen día –ingresé a la casa y me encontré con Edward.

-No molestes –bufó alejándose.

-Calma, Isabella, calma –me dije para mí misma –Hola Kaure –la saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Desayunaste, niña?

-Aún no, no tuve tiempo –negué tocando mi estómago.

-Te prepararé algo –contestó amablemente.

Pocos minutos después me entregó una bandeja con jugo exprimido, café y unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Mmm… mermelada –me relamí.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor y me dispuse a comer.

-Ensuciarás la mesa –Edward me interrumpió con su mala actitud.

-Desayunaré rápido –aclaré.

-¡Pues apúrate, gorda! –gritó mirándome fijamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Estoy harta! Crees que eres el único con problemas, el único con una vida terrible… ¿sabes qué? ¡No lo eres! –golpee la mesa –Yo he tenido una vida muy difícil para tu información y estoy ahora mismo trabajando aquí porque si no mi familia no tendrá que comer ¡pedazo de imbécil! ¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí porque deseo escuchar tus insultos? ¡También soy una persona y tengo sentimientos, Edward! –grité con la respiración agitada.

-Lo… lo lamento –tartamudeó y se alejó rápidamente de mí.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Quiero aclararles que me atrasé un poco con esta actualización porque operaron a mi perrita y estoy pendiente de ella, casi no puede moverse y tengo que ayudarla en todo._

 _También para quienes preguntaron sobre el final del fic, pues no puedo decirles cómo terminará porque si no se perderá la magia, pero si les diré que hice una encuesta en el grupo de Facebook (Fan Fictions –AdmiRo) y la mayoría votó por un final feliz._

 _Les agradezco por las buenas vibras y sus reviews. Espero más reviews sobre este nuevo capítulo ¿les gustó? ¿Qué les gustaría leer en el capítulo 3?_

 _Saludos cordiales, AdmiRo_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Bella POV**

-Edward –susurré siguiéndolo –No quise gritar… es solo que…

-Está bien, me he comportado como un patán, lamento haber herido tus sentimientos –se disculpó de forma sincera –¿Quieres ver una película? –preguntó luego.

-¿Película? –me entusiasme.

-Allí –miró la estantería.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?

- _Lo que el viento se llevó_ –susurró.

-¿Qué es eso? –me largué a reír.

Busqué entre los dvd y lo encontré rápidamente –¿Esta, verdad? –se lo mostré.

-Sí –respondió –Ese mismo.

-Parece viejo…

-Es una película de 1939, Isabella –aclaró sonriendo.

¡Edward había sonreído! ¡Imposible!

-¿Y veremos esto? –hice una mueca con mis labios.

-¿Qué problema tienes?

-Es solo que… nunca he visto una película así…

-¿Así?

-Vieja –aclaré riéndome.

-Te gustará, lo prometo –susurró.

.

.

.

-La película más larga que he visto, sin dudas.

-¿Y, te ha gustado?

Sequé mis lágrimas –Pues sí.

-¿Estás llorando?

-¿Quieres que te haga un té? –pregunté levantándome del sofá.

-Claro –respondió intentando no reír.

-¡Oye! No te burles de mí, soy una persona muy sensible…

-Lo he notado –sonrió.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-¿Qué tal? –Jasper cruzó la puerta.

-Todo bien –abrí mis ojos y sonreí.

-¿Qué es esa expresión?

-Edward me ha pedido disculpas –susurré dando saltos de alegría.

-¿Qué? –se quedó paralizado.

-Que le he pedido disculpas –apareció Edward detrás de mí.

-¡Imposible! ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo! –comenzó a reír –¡Lo has domado, Isabella!

-Oye –Edward se puso serio.

-No lo pongas de mal humor –negué con la cabeza.

-Bien, vamos a movernos un poco –Jasper llevó a Edward a la piscina.

-Bien hecho, señorita –Carmen me felicitó –Alguien debía ponerle los puntos algún día.

-En el fondo, Edward es un buen muchacho –sonreí.

-¡Muuuuy en el fondo! –exclamó.

-¡Carmen! –la reté.

-Kaure lo dijo…

-¿Qué dijo Kaure?

-Que usted lo cambiaría –susurró señalándome.

-¿Cambiarlo? Mañana veremos cómo está su humor –ironicé.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

Lluvia, odio la lluvia.

-¿Dónde están mis botas rojas? –pregunté ingresando a la habitación de mi madre.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

-Afuera está lloviendo, las necesito –hice puchero con los labios.

-Fíjate debajo de la cama, ya no hay lugar para tus zapatos, Bella –bufó.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí estaban! –revisé bajo mi cama.

Me puse una falda azul tableada con tul por encima, una blusa blanca con lunares azules, cancanes negras y las botas de lluvia rojas.

-¿Puedo llevarme tu paraguas? –pregunté a Alice.

-Sí –afirmó tapándose con la frazada –¡Apaga la luuuuuz! –gritó luego.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy…

-¡Que tengas un buen día, cariño! –exclamó mi madre despidiéndome.

-Adiós, mamá –crucé la puerta, abrí el paraguas y caminé hacia la parada de autobús –¿Por qué querido clima? –miré al cielo, estaba negro.

-¡Isabella! –me encontré en el bus con Emily.

-¡Oh, Emily! ¡Qué alegría! –la abracé.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Edward?

-No muy bien, pero creo que a partir de ahora nos irá mucho mejor… o eso espero –crucé mis dedos.

-Siempre ha sido un muchacho difícil, pero desde el accidente ha sido peor.

-¿Sabes algo de su ex novia?

-Sí, sé que la joven lo dejó –comentó.

-Terrible y cruel –respondí.

-¿Te da lástima, cierto?

Asentí.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión, me crucé con el señor Cullen.

-Buenos días –lo saludé.

-Edward está algo… malhumorado hoy –aclaró –Lo dejé durmiendo.

-Oh…

-Buena suerte, Isabella.

Asentí –¿Gracias? –dudé de mi agradecimiento.

Dejé mi paraguas en la cocina y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward.

-¿Edward? –ingresé a su habitación sigilosamente, se había quedado dormido.

Noté que había un álbum de fotos fuera de lugar en su aparador, lo tomé con curiosidad y le eché un vistazo.

Edward se veía tan feliz en esas fotos.

Parecían unas vacaciones con… con su novia.

Se me escapó una lágrima.

-Hola –la voz de Edward me sobresaltó.

-Edward –se me cayó el álbum al suelo.

-¿Mirando viejas fotos? –preguntó irónicamente.

Lo ayudé a sentarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mal –susurró.

-¿Te duele algo?

-Rosalie va a casarse –aclaró su voz.

-¿Rosalie?

-Mi ex…

-¡Oh! –abrí la boca asombrada.

-Con Emmett –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Estuviste mirando esas fotos? –señalé el álbum.

-Mi madre –aclaró –¿Sabes quién es Emmett?

Negué.

-Mi amigo –lanzó una risita nerviosa.

¿Su amigo iba a casarse con su ex novia? ¿Pero qué clase de amigo era ese?

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?

-Llegó eso –con sus ojos me indicó el escritorio.

Había llegado una invitación a la boda.

-Bien –susurré atónita.

-Quisiera dar una vuelta hoy –musitó.

-¿Quieres salir? –sonreí.

-No te emociones tanto, Swan –bufó.

-Okey, no me emocionaré –mordí mi labio inferior para evitar sonreír –Solo podemos pasear por el jardín interno, afuera está lloviendo –aclaré luego.

-Está bien.

Lo pasé a la silla con dificultad, Edward pesaba bastante, le coloqué una manta en las piernas para que no sintiera frío y nos dirigimos al jardín trasero que tenía un gran toldo.

-¿Estás cómodo? –pregunté levantando mis cejas.

-Tu emoción comienza a enfermarme…

-Okey, me calmaré, me calmaré –respondí sentándome en una silla a su lado.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia? –preguntó.

-No –negué varias veces –No me gusta lo frío, lo húmedo…. guacala –saqué la lengua.

Se sonrojó –A mí antes me gustaba la lluvia.

-¿Ya no?

-El día del accidente –aclaró.

-Oh… lo lamento… yo no quise…

-Está bien –me miró de reojo.

-Bailaré debajo de la lluvia ¿Qué dices? –me reí.

-No creo que lo hagas –susurró.

Me levanté de la silla y corrí fuera del toldo.

-¡Está muy fría! –exclamé girando.

 **Edward POV**

Oí su risa en cámara lenta.

-Creo que buscaré una toalla –se me acercó empapada.

-Sí –respondí mirándola fijamente.

-Ahora vengo –aclaró ingresando a la casa.

Con mis dedos encendí la silla y me dirigí a la lluvia.

Cuando la primera gota rozó mi rostro, cerré los ojos y recordé ese día.

-¡Edward! –Bella corrió hacia mi desesperada –Podrías enfermarte –me empujó bajo el toldo.

-Solo deseaba sentir la lluvia.

Sus labios me regalaron una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

-Sí, me gustaría –admití.

-Traje una película, mi película de amor favorita –sacó un dvd de su bolso.

-¿ _Amor ciego_? –leí.

Asintió –¿La vemos?

.

.

.

-¿Estás llorando, otra vez? –la miré.

-Soy…

-Muy sensible, ya lo sé –respondí.

-¿Te gustó la película?

-Pues… sí, es diferente.

-Son tan tiernos –susurró.

-¿Los gorditos?

-No digas así, Edward –se puso seria.

-Bueno, lo lamento, no quise ofenderte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ofenderme? –se levantó de la silla.

-Bueno, tu falda explotó ¿recuerda? –intenté no reírme.

-¡Que gracioso, Edward, que gracioso! –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Esa falda no explotará también, cierto?

-No almorzarás hoy –bufó.

-¡Que risa! –lancé una carcajada.

-¿Edward? –mi madre ingresó a la habitación.

-Hola madre –susurré.

-¿Estás riéndote? –se quedó paralizada.

-Ayudaré a Kaure a preparar el almuerzo –interrumpió Bella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –respondí.

-¿Quieres que la lance a la basura? –tomó la invitación a la boda.

-No, déjala ahí –ordené con seriedad.

.

.

.

-Ya me voy, que tengas un buen día –susurró Bella despidiéndose.

-Bella –jadee.

-¿Quieres algo? –se acercó.

-No… no me siento bien –temblé.

Me tocó la frente con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos –¡Tienes fiebre!

-Estoy incomodo –susurré intentando tragar la saliva que se me escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

-Te ves muy mal… ¡llamaré a tu madre!

-¿Salió?

-Sí, ella dijo que tenía una cena esta noche, pero que yo podía irme, Kaure se quedaría contigo ¡maldición! ¡Gracias a Dios que no me fui! –tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de mi madre – Señora Cullen, lamento molestarla, pero Edward tiene fiebre –aclaró.

-Cálmate Swan –jadee intentado reír.

-¡Sí, claro, llamaré a la ambulancia ahora mismo! –exclamó.

-¿Ambulancia? No, no, Bella, no quiero ir al hospital…

-Tranquilo –me acomodó la almohada.

-No quiero –supliqué.

 **Bella POV**

 _A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia_

-Tiene la fiebre muy alta –aclaró el médico.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Isabella –Jasper me picó el hombro.

-No sé qué pasó, estaba bien, y cuando estaba por irme, de repente…

-Calma –interrumpió –Suele suceder, tiene las defensas muy bajas, su cuerpo no es muy fuerte… y es común que suceda esto –intentó calmarme.

-Me asusté tanto –mordí mis uñas.

-¡Bells! –Alice corrió hacia mí –¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo están revisando –respondí tomándola de las manos.

-¡Oh, hermana!

-Me asusté tanto –repetí.

-Hola –Jasper estiró su mano hacia Alice.

-Hola –respondió ella sonriéndole –Soy Alice, la hermana de Bella –aclaró.

-Encantado –asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Me parecía a mí o a Alice le había interesado Jasper?

-¿Quieren un café? –preguntó luego.

-Un té –pedí.

-Igual –respondió Alice.

-Tres té –Jasper mordió su labio inferior de forma nerviosa.

-Está _ñam ñam_ –Alice puso sus ojos en blanco y gruñó.

-Estas embarazada, mujer –señalé su vientre.

-¿Y qué? –rió –¿A todo esto, quién es él?

-El enfermero de Edward, Jasper –comenté.

-¡Aún estás temblando, Bells! –me frotó con sus manos.

-Me asusté… cuando lo ví así – rasqué mi cuello –Me asusté –suspiré.

-¿Y sus padres?

-Están dentro con él –señalé la sala.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente cerca del mediodía_

-Bella –susurró la voz de Edward.

-Oh, Edward –dejé mi libro a un lado y me acerqué.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte –sonreí.

-Eres una maldita sentimental –jadeó.

-Tu mal humor ha vuelto –levanté mis manos hacia el cielo.

-Solo bromeaba –intentó sonreír.

Intentaba sonreír, sus labios hacían una especie de mueca hacia arriba que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa, pero era tan… tan dulce.

Me quedé mirándolo anonadada.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Qué? –volví a la tierra.

De verdad, ¿por qué lo miraba así?

-¿Por qué me miras así? –repitió.

-¿Así? ¿Así, cómo? –me puse nerviosa.

-Me gusta tu mirada, cisne –lamió sus labios.

Sonreí avergonzada –Eres un tonto –intenté no reírme.

-¿Qué traes puesto? –levantó la ceja derecha.

-Un vestido rosa –sonreí.

-Es rosa vómito –tosió riéndose.

-¡Oye! Es de mi hermana… se lo robé –bufé –Además no parece vómito, Edward –gruñí acariciando el vestido –Quería venir más formal, la falda que iba a ponerme… bueno a mi madre le pareció –hice una pausa –Informal –tragué saliva.

-Ridícula debe haber dicho, ridícula –interrumpió.

-Y yo que pensé que hoy estarías más callado –me coloqué el dedo índice sobre los labios.

-Tengo ganas de molestarte…

-Lo he notado, Cullen –asentí.

-Pero me gusta, te queda… bonito –susurró luego.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Antes que nada quiero aclarar que sí, me equivoque en la definición. Edward no es parapléjico, sino tetrapléjico._

 _La próxima actualización será en la semana del 13 de febrero para quienes preguntan. Lamento si los hago esperar mucho, pero será un capítulo más largo._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Bella POV**

Caminé por el pasillo bamboleando mi falda roja con lunares negros, de repente oí unos gritos.

-¡Por favor, hijo! ¡No lo hagas! –gritó la señora Cullen –Te amo y no puedo aceptar tu decisión.

-Tomé la decisión hace tiempo y no cambiaré de parecer –Edward le respondió.

-Te lo suplico –jadeó compungida.

-¡Ya basta! Déjame tranquilo… ¡vete!

Esme salió de la habitación furiosa, hecha un fuego.

-Discúlpame –susurró al tropezar conmigo.

-No pasa nada, señora –respondí alejándome con cuidado.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor.

¿Pero, porque lloraba y cuál era la decisión que le preocupaba tanto?

-Edward –ingresé en la habitación sigilosamente.

-Deseo estar solo, Isabella –aclaró.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que veamos una película?

-No –de forma seca dio vuelta su rostro y me negó la mirada.

-Iré a la cocina, si me necesitas solo llámame –aclaré.

-Sí –respondió dirigiéndose a la ventana para mirar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Kaure ¿sabes que sucede con Edward y su madre? –pregunté al verla preparar la cena.

-Lo mismo de siempre, cariño.

-¿Y qué es? –pregunté intrigada.

-¿Eres curiosa, cierto? –rió.

-Es la primera semana del mes, siempre sucede lo mismo, la señora le pide que cambie la decisión y se pone de esa forma.

-¿Qué decisión?

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que Edward desea morir?

-Esme me lo había comentado… ¿intentó matarse mientras no estaba?

-Ya no lo intenta de esa forma, es inútil.

-¿Y entonces? No comprendo –negué con la cabeza.

-Él no mejorará jamás…

Levanté una ceja.

-Su salud no mejorará –aclaró.

-Pero Jasper –musité.

-Jasper solo hace lo que cualquier médico haría, ayudar a su paciente a tener una vida un poco más digna y cómoda.

-¿Pero la rehabilitación? –interrumpí.

-La rehabilitación no lo hará caminar, cariño. Solo lo ayudará a no quedarse pegado a la cama.

-¿Nunca volverá a caminar?

-No, nunca –susurró.

-Pero ¿acaso los médicos lo han diagnosticado?

-Está tetrapléjico cariño, su columna está destrozada… Nunca podrá volver a ser el mismo.

-¿Y cuál es la decisión que ha tomado? ¿Dejar la rehabilitación?

-Morir de una forma digna –confesó.

-¿Morir de forma digna? –grité impresionada.

-Un método que permite a un paciente con una enfermedad incurable morir con dignidad… Y se le dice –pensó rascándose la barbilla –Eutanasia*, creo –dudó.

-¿Eutanasia?

-Un médico le aplica una droga para que deje de sufrir –susurró.

-¿Morir? No, no –negué tapándome la boca –No puedo hacerlo… ¡no! –me sentía furiosa.

Él no podía hacerlo ¿Cómo podía terminar con su vida así, de esa forma?

-Calma, Bella… él ha tomado la decisión hace unos meses, desde que encontró esa página web.

-¿Y dónde se lo harán? ¿Cuándo?

-Le dijo a su madre que le daría seis meses a su lado, nada más. Ya le ha regalado dos desde ese día.

-¡NO! –gruñí apretando mis dientes.

-Irán a Suiza –aclaró luego.

-No, no puede hacerlo… no puede –me negaba a aceptarlo.

-Quizás puedas ayudarlo a cambiar esa decisión –susurró Kaure de forma pícara.

-¿Cambiar la decisión? ¿Yo? No, no podría… él no me escucharía.

-En este poco tiempo cambio demasiado, imagínate que ahora dice "gracias" –encomilló riéndose –Yo sé que podrás ayudarlo.

-No lo sé –me quedé pensando.

-Con ese corazón tan hermoso –posó su mano en mi pecho –Ese corazón puede hacer todo posible. Todo lo que te propongas, querida. Inténtalo –suplicó.

Ese día me fui furiosa con la decisión que Edward había tomado, llegué a casa y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

-¿Bells? –Alice se asomó por la puerta del baño.

-Dime –respondí.

-¿Te sucedió algo? Mamá dice que ingresaste como rayo y que ni la has saludado.

-No estoy bien –corrí la cortina.

-¿Edward te maltrató?

-No… Edward intenta morir –bufé y golpee la pared de la ducha.

-¿Intentó matarse delante de ti?

-No, pero irá a Suiza para morir.

-¿Suiza?

-Eutanasia, morirá gracias a un médico que le aplicará una droga para dormir eternamente.

-Eso es una locura… que horror.

-No puedo seguir cuidándolo, no puedo, mañana le diré a su madre, no iré más.

-¿Estás loca?

-No puedo seguir viéndolo… hoy no pude ni despedirme, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Sé que morirá –cerré el agua –¡Ponte en mi lugar, Alice! –exclamé tomando una toalla.

-Lo sé, intento ponerme en tu lugar, pero ¿y el dinero?

-Buscaré otro empleo, lo que sea.

-¿Y sus padres lo llevarán a Suiza?

-Aparentemente sí, pero su madre no quiere hacerlo.

-Deberías hablar con su madre sobre eso.

-No quiero volver a verlo, no quiero –me senté en la cama y comencé a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras así? –Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-No puedo verlo morir, no puedo… no lo soportaría.

-¿Acaso sientes algo por él?

-Pues… lo quiero –tragué saliva nerviosa.

-Oh, Bells… estás enterrada bajo tierra, unos mil metros –sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Deberías hacer algo al respecto –se levantó entusiasta.

Me quedé mirándola.

-Deberías mostrarle lo bello de la vida, ayudarlo a cambiar su decisión.

-Eso mismo dijo Kaure –susurré.

-Pues ¡hazlo! ¿Acaso alguna vez te has dado por vencida?

-¿Bromeas?

-Muéstrale la vida que se pierde por estar deprimido dentro de su casa, muéstrale todo lo que podría hacer, muéstrale que vale la pena vivir esta vida.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamé levantándome de la cama.

Alice tenía razón no podría darme por vencida. Iba a luchar por él, iba a luchar por Esme, iba a luchar por mí.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Buenos días –ingresé en la habitación de Edward con la mejor actitud.

-Hola, Swan –susurró despertando –¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Acaso ganaste la lotería?

-¿Qué dices de ir a la playa? Hay un sol espectacular fuera –susurré.

-¿Playa?

-Playa "la push" –hice un par de brazadas al aire.

-No lo sé –dudó.

-Un rico desayuno en la playa, por favor –supliqué –Lo pasarás de maravilla, vendrá mi hermana, e invité a Jasper.

-¿Invitaste a tu hermana?

Asentí.

-Pues… ¿está tan loca como tú?

-Gracioso, Edward, gracioso –me burlé sacándole la lengua.

-Quizás mañana –respondió luego.

-Iremos hoy, está todo planeado, lo pasarán muy bien, verás –interrumpí.

-Eres insoportable, Swan –susurró aguantando la risa.

-¿Quieres ponerte esto? –le señalé una camisa verde manzana.

-Odio esa camisa, me la regaló Rosalie –aclaró.

-A la basura –lancé la camisa dentro de una bolsa –¿Qué hay de esta? –le mostré una básica blanca.

-Sí, mejor, prefiero lo discreto, algo que tú no eres –puso sus ojos en blanco.

Hoy llevaba unas sandalias rosadas, una falda larga, que me llegaba hasta los pies, de color blanco y azul con formas geométricas, y una blusa sin mangas con el mismo estampado.

-Estoy discreta –tomé mi falda y la observé.

-Estás loca, Swan, loca… Pero eso me gusta –sonrió.

-Tonto –me sonrojé.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Miré a Bella, corría hacia las olas para atrapar la pelota que Jasper había lanzado. Se veía tan… tan viva, feliz.

-Ahhhhh –gritó alejándose de una ola que se le venía encima.

-¡Te mojarás! –gritó su hermana riéndose.

Sonreí, verla me daba alegría.

-¿Quieres acercarte más al agua? –Jasper se me acercó.

-No, estoy bien aquí –aclaré.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Solo le doy el gusto a Swan –mentí.

-Sí, claro –se rió.

-¡Toma, Edward! –Bella me salpicó.

Cerré mis ojos –¡Loca! –grité.

-¿Tienes calor?

-Estoy bien –susurré.

-¿Esa barba no es algo molesta? –me acarició el mentón.

Un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo inmóvil.

-Mmmmm –dudé ante su pregunta.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando llegamos lo hacemos?

-¿Hacer qué? –reí.

-Quitar esta cosa –tiró de mi barba.

-Creí que hablabas de tener sexo, Swan pervertida –lancé una carcajada.

-¡Edward! –se sonrojó, sus pómulos tenían el color de un tomate –¿Te gusta la playa? –cambió de tema.

-Me recuerda a mi infancia –recordé buenos momentos.

-Yo de pequeña venía aquí a jugar con mi hermana, mi padre nos traía cada que podía –comentó.

-¿Sí?

-Siempre me gustó sentir los pies sobre la arena.

-A mí también –confesé.

Su rostro se transfiguró.

-Hablemos de otra cosa –susurró nerviosa.

-¿Intentas evitar hablar de mis piernas inservibles?

-No… yo…

-No te preocupes, ya he aceptado mi inutilidad, Bella.

-No digas eso, no es así, no es verdad –estaba comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Está bien, hablemos de otra cosa.

-Mañana podríamos ir al cine ¿Qué dices?

-¿Al cine?

-Están dando una película de terror, dicen que asusta mucho… se llama Ouija.

-¿Te gustan esas películas? –abrí mis ojos.

-Pues no, pero Jasper dice que a ti sí –respondió.

-Sí, me gustaban, hace mucho que no veo una.

-Hecho, mañana vamos al cine a verla.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto "planeadora"?

Asintió.

-¡Bells! –su hermana la llamó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me duele –se tocó el vientre.

-¡Jasper! –grité llamándolo.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice? –corrió hacia ella.

-Me duele, tengo como… como… un dolor aquí –señaló debajo de su vientre.

-¿Te metiste al agua? –pregunté mirándole las piernas.

-No –negó –Oh dios… creo que rompí bolsa.

-¡Joder! –Jasper la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia la camioneta –Llama al chofer del señor Cullen, Tyler, dile que venga a buscarlos –indicó a Bella.

-Pero…

-¡Bella! –exclamé.

-Sí –me miró aterrada.

-Estará bien, ella estará bien.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Lamento haber arruinado el día, lo lamento hermana –Alice se disculpaba mientras los médicos la preparaban para ingresar a la sala de partos.

-¡No lo has arruinado, no te preocupes! –exclamé.

-Entra conmigo, por favor, por favor –suplicó temblando.

Tomé su mano con fuerza y la acompañé.

 _Dos horas más tarde_

Luego del parto me dirigí a la sala de espera.

-¡Es una niña saludable, Renesmee! –exclamé al ver a mi madre.

-¡Que alegría! –mi madre me abrazó emocionada.

-Es hermosa, tienes que verla –susurré.

-¿Cómo salió todo? –apareció mi padre transpirado y con la respiración agitada –Vine lo más pronto que pude.

-¡Nació! –exclamé.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –se arrodilló.

.

.

.

Estaba en la habitación con Alice y su beba recién nacida, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana? –Jasper se veía preocupado.

-Bien, la niña es saludable y nació por parto natural, sin complicaciones –aclaré –¿Quieres verla?

-Claro –sonrió –Espero no molestarte –le dijo a Alice.

-No molestas –susurró ella.

-Es hermosa –miró a la niña y se emocionó –Ah, me olvidaba, Edward está fuera –indicó.

-Los dejaré un momento –salí de la habitación y caminé a la sala de espera –Ed –musité.

-¿Cómo salió todo? Jasper estaba ansioso por venir.

-Bien, muy bien. Ambas están perfectas.

-Me alegro –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quieres verla?

-No lo sé…

-¡Vamos! –tomé su silla y lo arrastré hacia la habitación.

-Aquí está Edward, quiere conocer a Renesmee –ingresé a la habitación con cuidado.

Jasper estaba acariciándole el cabello a Alice.

-Ups, no quería interrumpir –me quedé paralizada.

-No pasa nada –Jasper se sonrojó.

-Aquí está Renesmee, Renesmee él es Edward –le acerqué a la bebé con cuidado.

-Es… es muy pequeña –susurró asustado.

-Es recién nacida, claro que es pequeña –me reí.

-Es muy bonita –comentó luego.

-Como su madre –interrumpió Jasper.

-Tiene tus ojos –me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Tú crees? –sonreí.

-Sí, eso creo.

Miré a Renesmee fijamente y sus ojos me recordaron a mi padre.

-Tiene los ojos de mi padre –aclaré.

-Pues entonces tu padre tiene tus ojos –ironizó.

-Yo tengo los de él en todo caso ¿no?

-Claro –lanzó una carcajada.

-Hola –mi padre ingresó en la habitación.

-Él es Edward, papá –los presenté.

-Charlie Swan –tomó la mano de Edward y la apretó –¿Sientes eso? –preguntó.

-Papá –susurré.

-Siento un cosquilleo –aclaró Edward de buena forma.

-Lamento lo que te pasó niño –palmeó su espalda.

-Gracias, señor Swan, lo aprecio –su voz se volvió temblorosa.

-Bien, bien, iremos por algo para tomar –tomé la silla de Edward y nos dirigimos al bar del sanatorio –Lamento si mi padre te incomodó, Ed.

-Está bien, no me incomodó.

-Te sentí nervioso –susurré.

-Odio que la gente sienta lástima por mí…

-No es lástima, Ed, es sentir tu sufrimiento. Es comprender por lo que has pasado, es querer darte fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-¿Seguir luchando por qué?

-Por tu vida, estúpido –me enfurecí.

-¿Quieres un exprimido? –me preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Sí –respondí a secas.

-No puedo traértelo, soy tetrapléjico, Swan –aguantó la carcajada.

-¿Acaso te burlas de mí? –levanté una ceja.

-Quizás…

-Traeré dos exprimidos.

Me dirigí a la barra y pedí dos exprimidos de naranja.

-Aquí tienes –le acerqué el vaso a la boca y le coloqué una pajilla.

Bufé.

-¿Qué tienes? –Edward preguntó sonriente.

-Nada –mentí aguantándome las ganas de decirle que sabía lo de Suiza.

-Okey, lamento si te hice enojar –comentó.

-Está bien –sonreí apretando su mano.

Se sentía tan suave.

-¡Bella! –la voz de Jacob me hizo saltar de la silla como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?

-Tú mamá me avisó que nació la bebé –aclaró abrazándome.

-Ah –me quedé paralizada.

-¿Qué sucede, osita?

-¿Osita? –la voz de Edward hizo a Jake voltear.

-Oh… tú debes ser el chico lisiado.

-Edward –se presentó furioso.

-Yo soy el novio –Jake se puso en una postura de macho alfa.

-¿Me esperas en la habitación de Alice? –interrumpí.

-¿Número?

-Veintisiete –susurré empujándolo.

-Mira que bien, tu novio –comentó Edward serio.

-¿Quieres más jugo? –le acerqué el vaso.

-No –negó bufando.

-Bueno, ¿no vamos? –Jasper apareció para salvar la situación que se tornaba incómoda.

-Sí, nos vamos –Edward ni se despidió y comenzó a alejarse con mala cara.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó Jasper confundido.

-No, nada –mentí.

¿Acaso Edward estaba celoso?

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Buenos días –Bella cruzó la puerta con un tapado amarillo y una falda estilo española.

-Ese tapado es ridículo –susurré.

-¿Estás de mal humor, hoy?

-No –respondí.

-¿Iremos al cine?

-Otro día.

-No, no, Edward –me tomó de la silla y puso su rostro frente al mío.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Tu novio es un estúpido, me dijo lisiado.

-Lo sé… lamento eso. Él es algo "especial".

-Es un imbécil y punto.

-¿Vamos al cine? –insistió.

-No lo sé, primero quiero desayunar, aún no lo hice.

-Bien, le diré a Kaure que prepare el desayuno para ambos, yo tampoco desayuné.

-¿Y Renesmee?

-Aún en el sanatorio, mañana le darán el alta.

-Me alegro por ambas –confesé.

-Lamento la actitud de Jake, a veces es desagradable, lo sé.

-No es para ti –bufé furioso.

-Edward –susurró sonrojada.

-Lamento si te incomodé, pero es la verdad. No es para ti.

-Iré por el desayuno ¿Qué dices? –sonrió.

-Sí.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-Preparé todo para desayunar fuera –comentó arrastrándome al patio.

-Está nublado ¿lloverá? –miré las nubes negras en el cielo.

-No sé pero mientras tanto disfrutemos del aire fresco.

-Ayer un día tan bello y hoy…

-Hoy también –susurró tomándome de la mano.

Isabella me hacía sentir distinto, extraño, algo en ella me hacía sentir… feliz.

-Mmmm… amo las frutillas –comió una cerrando sus ojos.

Me quedé mirándola, sus labios estaban abrazando la frutilla, un mordisco, el jugo de la fruta recorrió su barbilla, casi manchándole el cuello, con sus manos torpes y desesperada intentaba no mancharse el abrigo.

Hipnotizado ni noté que me había lanzado el café con leche sobre las piernas.

-¡Oh, Ed! ¡Lo lamento! –gritó limpiándome con su servilleta.

-¡Eres tan graciosa! –me reí a carcajadas.

-Vamos a sacar ya mismo esa barba –dijo poniéndose seria –¡Ya!

-Te volviste loca –la miré fijamente.

-Esa barba se irá, ya mismo.

.

.

.

-Intenta no cortarme lo poco que me dejó la vida, un bello rostro –ironicé.

-¡No me asustes! Estoy haciéndolo con cuidado –susurró pasándome el jabón en el rostro.

-Ahhhh –grité asustándola en cuanto posó la navaja en mi mejilla.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –gritó alejándose –¿Te lastimé?

-No, era broma.

-¡Estúpido! –comenzó a pasar la navaja con cuidado, luego de unos veinte minutos me limpió con una toalla.

-Oh por dios…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me cortaste? –pregunté abriendo mis ojos.

Si me había cortado no lo había sentido.

-No… no es eso, es q-que –tartamudeó.

-¿Qué? –me preocupé.

-Te ves tan –hizo una pausa –Hermoso –la miré fijamente, nadie antes me había mirado de esa forma.

No sé porque, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella, lo sé, sonaba algo estúpido, pero me sentía como un niño enamorado al verla.

¿Quién lo diría, Edward Cullen, millonario y exitoso, ahora tetrapléjico, enamorado de la torpe Bella Swan?

.

.

.

*Eutanasia: Acto de provocar intencionadamente la muerte de una persona que padece una enfermedad incurable para evitar que sufra.

 _Nota de la autora: la próxima actualización será la primera semana de Marzo para quienes preguntan. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ByAdmiRo_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Bella POV**

-¿Te gusta el helado? –ingresé a la casa con una sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño.

-Traje de vainilla y chocolate, mi preferido.

-Hace mucho no como helado –susurró acercándose con la silla lentamente –¿Quién te vistió así? –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Yo misma –posé.

-¿Zapatos de tacón con soquetes?

-Soquetes a lunares –aclaré.

-Eres rara, Swan, eres realmente rara –sonrió.

-Bueno, lo tengo todo planeado, vamos a comer el helado y luego vamos a ir al cine a ver la película de terror.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima –asentí.

-¿Y tu novio?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Vendrá?

Negué sonrojándome –No, claro que no vendrá, está entrenando –hice una pausa –Igual que siempre –susurré.

-Igual que siempre –repitió él.

-No te burles de mí, Edward –bufé.

-No me burlo. Solo repito, no te merece.

-Tonto –reí de forma nerviosa y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar dos cucharas –Bien, aquí –me senté a su lado y le dí una cucharada de vainilla –¿Y?

-¿Y qué? –respondió.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí, tiene un rico sabor, supongo –lamió su labio superior.

-Oh, disculpa, me olvidé –tomé una servilleta y lo limpié.

Con la misma cuchara probé el helado de chocolate.

-Has chupado toda mi cuchara, Swan –susurró.

-¡Ups! Lo lamento, no me di cuenta –me paralicé.

-¿Acaso estás dispersa por mi bello rostro?

-Sí, claro –dije irónicamente.

-Ayer lo dijiste clarísimo –suspiró –Hermoso, hermoso, hermoso.

-No lo dije tantas veces –bufé.

-Pero lo dijiste…

-Sí, lo dije. Te ves mucho mejor así.

-Me gusta tú… tú… como se le diga a eso –miró mi jardinero de jean.

-Es un jardinero –me levanté de la silla.

-Si no tuvieras esas cosas en tus pies estarías perfecta –hablaba de mis soquetes a lunares.

-No hables así de mis queridos soquetes.

-Y ese color de zapatos –sacó la lengua.

-Amarillo flúor –sonreí moviendo los pies.

-Amarillo vomito –corrigió.

-Te vomitaré el helado si sigues diciéndome eso, y no te limpiaré, Edward –amenacé.

-Tiemblo –respondió a secas.

Le saqué la lengua.

-¿Y el helado? –abrió sus ojos bien grandes.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿No me darás más, mezquina?

Lancé una carcajada.

-Okey, okey –me senté y tomé la segunda cuchara.

-No me molesta compartir, era una broma.

Sonreí.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde desean ir? –preguntó Tyler, el chofer.

-Pues al cine, Jasper me dijo que nos encontraría allí –aclaré.

-Bien, señorita Swan, súbase adelante, yo me encargaré de Edward.

Asentí.

Minutos más tarde nos dirigimos al cine.

-¡Jasper, Jasper! –grité llamándolo con mis manos.

-No grites, Swan, todo el mundo nos mira –Edward intentó callarme.

-Me da igual… ¡Jasper! –grité nuevamente y volteó a verme.

-Ya tengo las entradas –me mostró tres tickets.

-Perfecto.

-¿Cómo está Alice? Le envié un mensaje pero no respondió.

-Le dieron el alta, está en casa, ocupada con la bebé, quizás por eso no respondió –respondí.

-¿Le enviaste un mensaje? ¿Acaso estás acosándola? –Edward interrumpió riendo.

-No la acoso, Ed, solo quiero saber cómo está y si necesita algo.

-Tiene un bebé ¿lo notaste, verdad? Acaba de dar a luz a una niña –susurró Edward por lo bajo.

-Sí, lo noté –Jasper suspiró.

-¿Acaso quieres tener algo con ella? –me quedé asombrada.

-No lo sé, quizás ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno tiene una bebé recién nacida –interrumpió Edward nuevamente.

-Pero no hay padre por lo que sé ¿verdad?

-Bien, creo que deberíamos entrar a la sala –señalé mi reloj para relajar la conversación –Si quieres algo con Alice, estaré feliz, claro. Tu eres un gran muchacho, Jasper, pero ella ha sufrido mucho y… pues ahora es madre. Tiene que pensar en Renesmee, en su bienestar. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí –respondió –Comprendo su situación, pero… no sé cómo explicar lo que siento, es como si la conociera de toda la vida, algo me une a ella. ¿Se entiende?

-No –Edward no comprendía lo que Jasper quería decir.

-Creo que si te comprendo. ¿Cómo una especie de conexión? –pregunté.

-¡Claro… una conexión, como si algo nos uniera! Dile destino, universo, no lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que debo protegerla, ayudarla, quisiera besa…

-Okey hermano, mucha información –Edward lo frenó elevando su tono de voz.

-Bien, perdón. Me he ido de boca ¿no? –frunció el ceño.

-Algo –sonreí –Mejor háblalo con ella, no quiero saber demasiado e irme de boca ¿sabes?

-Swan es experta en hablar susurró Edward.

-Gracioso –inferí empujándolo hacia la sala de cine.

-Haré silencio –prometió Jasper.

Nos sentamos en las primeras filas donde Edward podía quedarse en su silla de ruedas y a los minutos comenzó la película.

-Esto me da miedo –me acurruqué en el asiento.

-Eres una miedosa, Swan.

-Ahhhhh –todo el cine gritó cuando apareció un fantasma.

Me aferré a la mano de Edward.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Bella se aferró a mi mano derecha, sentí su presión.

-¿Asustada?

-Sí –respondió en voz baja.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No, no… sigue mirando, sigue mirando –repitió.

-Eres muy graciosa –reí.

-No te rías de mí, malvado.

-Es una tontería esta película.

-A mí me da miedo… no dormiré por la noche.

La miré de reojo, estaba acurrucada en el asiento, aferrada a mi mano y con los ojos cerrados.

-Abre los ojos, loca –jadee.

-No, no, no.

-¿Qué sucede? –Jasper intervino.

-Tiene miedo –aclaré intentando no lanzar una carcajada.

-¿Quieres irte, Bella?

-No, no, sigan mirando –empujó a Jasper para que mirara la pantalla.

 _Una hora más tarde_

-Era mala, Swan, era una mala película de terror –comenté.

-Daba miedo –tembló.

-Para nada –negué.

-Bueno a mí sí me daba miedo –infirió.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa noté que había un sobre azul en el suelo.

-Quítalo del camino, no quiero pisarlo –le dije a Bella.

-¡No! –exclamó furiosa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es?

-Nada, no es nada –me alejó rápidamente.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!

-¿Qué sucede, señorito? –Kaure se apareció preocupada.

-Ve a ver a Isabella, algo le sucede –ordené.

-¿Señorita? ¿Qué le sucede? –escuché a Kaure hablándole.

-Se hizo un silencio, y de repente oí su llanto.

-¿Bella? –ingresé a la cocina lentamente.

-Tengo que ir a casa, Edward, nos vemos mañana –susurró compungida.

-¡Oye, Bella! –grité intentando detenerla pero se fue disparada como una bala –¿Qué le sucedía? –pregunté a Kaure.

Se encogió de hombros –Y yo que sé. Usted le habrá dicho algo feo.

-Yo no le dije nada –bufé.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me quedé pensando ¿había hecho algo malo, algo que la había molestado o herido?

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Era un sobre de Suiza, seguramente hablaba de la eutanasia, de ese espantoso lugar que planeaba aplicarle la droga para morir –caminé de un lado a otro.

-Cálmate, pones nerviosa a Nessie –susurró Alice.

-Lo lamento, discúlpame… estoy mal, iré a dormir al futón abajo –tomé mi pijama y me dirigí al comedor.

Me recosté en el sofá/cama e intenté relajarme.

-Bella –alguien susurraba mi nombre.

-¿Quién es? –miré a los lados.

-Bella, ayúdame –parecía la voz de Edward.

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

-Ayúdame –la voz se alejaba.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, Edward se estaba alejando, podía caminar.

-¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas?

Corrí detrás de él, cada vez se alejaba más.

De repente ví un cartel en la ruta que decía Suiza.

-¡No! ¡Edward! –grité corriendo más fuerte, pero no lograba alcanzarlo.

-Ayúdame –su voz me suplicaba que lo ayudara.

-¡Edward! –lo alcancé, estaba a dos o tres metros de su cuerpo.

-Está hecho –susurró quitándose una vacuna del brazo.

-¡NOOO! –grité lanzándome sobre él desesperada –¡Nooo!

-¡Bells! ¡Bells! –mi padre me estaba sacudiendo –¿Qué te sucede?

Todo era un sueño, un horrible sueño.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Asentí abrazándolo.

-Papá… no quiero que muera, no quiero.

-Cariño ¿de qué hablas?

-Edward –jadee.

-Tranquila, tranquila –me acunó por unos minutos hasta que me calmé –Ahora cuéntame lo que sucede, anda, confía en mí.

Le conté el plan de Edward en Suiza.

-Es terrible, cariño, te comprendo. Pero no puedes cambiar su decisión.

-Sí, sí puedo –insistí.

-¿Acaso estás enamorada de ese joven?

-Yo… yo… no lo sé –dudé nerviosa.

-Oh, Isabella ¿en qué te has metido?

-No quiero que muera, papá, no quiero perderlo.

.

.

.

Día siguiente me dirigí al trabajo como todos los días, o al menos eso intentaba.

-Buenos días –Kaure me saludó al cruzar la puerta.

-Hola –la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ayer –comentó.

-Ayer estaba sensible, es todo.

-¿Por esto? –me mostró el sobre de Suiza.

Asentí.

-Ay mi niña –palmeó mi hombro.

-¿Qué?

Suspiró.

-Eres una muchacha increíble ¿lo sabes?

-Kaure –susurré.

-Edward anoche estaba muy mal por ti –comentó.

-Hablaré con él, pero no le digas que lloraba por lo de Suiza, no quiero que lo sepa –ingresé a su habitación y lo ayudé a sentarse –¿Cómo despertaste hoy? –pregunté.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –interrumpió preocupado.

-Estaba sensible, es todo.

-No te creo, Swan –bufó enojado.

-¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por Forks?

-¿Una vuelta?

-A pie –hice una pausa –Bueno, más bien a motor –sonreí señalando su silla motorizada.

-No lo sé, esta nublado fuera ¿verdad?

-¡Un poco, pero eso no nos detendrá! –exclamé levantando mi brazo derecho.

-Linda vestimenta hoy –susurró mirando mis zapatos morados.

-Me los compró mi padre para mi cumpleaños pasado –comenté moviendo mis pies.

-Se ven bonitos, aunque algo…

-¿Ridículos? –reí prediciendo su frase usual.

Lanzó una carcajada –Bueno algo así.

-Siempre lo mismo contigo –mordí mi labio inferior.

-Pero aun así me amas, Swan –sonrió.

Me quedé perpleja, ¿acaso sabía de mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿Se había dado cuenta?

-Yo… eh…. Mmm –balbuceé.

-Quiero desayunar, y luego damos una vuelta por Forks, hace mucho no recorro este lugar de morondanga –ironizó.

Suspiré –¡Oye! Forks es bonito. Tiene sus cosas malas, como la lluvia –miré por la ventana el cielo estaba negro –Pero es un bello lugar, muy placido.

-Siempre odié Forks, demasiado placido para mi gusto –admitió.

-¿Por eso te mudaste a Nueva York?

-Por eso y los negocios. Y más tarde me quedé allí por Rose.

-Lamento lo de tu compromiso con Rose –susurré.

-Está bien, no le deseo una vida miserable a mi lado.

-No digas eso, Ed, por favor –supliqué.

-Es la verdad, ¿qué mujer me querría así?

Yo, yo lo querría –pensé.

-Aquí viene el desayuno –Kaure ingresó en la habitación.

-Al fin, mujer, tardaste mil años. Me hice anciano –bufó Edward.

-Insoportable –susurró ella por lo bajo mientras posaba la bandeja en la cama.

-Te oí, mujer, te oí –refunfuñó.

Se me escapó una risita nerviosa.

-¿A dónde irán hoy? –preguntó Kaure curiosa.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Kaure? –Edward resopló.

-¡Pero que humor, hombre! –Kaure dejó la habitación furiosa.

-Ella te quiere mucho –susurré.

-Sí, pero es insoportable. Se mete demasiado.

-Porque te quiere, por eso se mete en todo.

-Da igual, Kaure es insoportable –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Bien, deja de hablar, tienes que comer –le acerqué la cuchara con yogurt de frutilla.

.

.

.

-Cuanta calma –comentó Edward mientras recorríamos las calles de Forks.

-Siempre es lo mismo –respondí.

-¿Cómo soportas vivir aquí?

-¿Soportar? –reí –Me gusta vivir aquí, toda mi vida viví aquí –me quedé pensando –Quizás me gustaría conocer otro lugar.

-¿Quizás? Deberías vivir y conocer el mundo, Swan, tienes toda la vida por delante, no la desperdicies aquí en Forks.

-No la desperdicio –lo miré fijamente.

-Siéntate aquí –miró sus piernas.

-¿Arriba de tus piernas?

-Sí, te llevaré –sonrió.

Me subí a sus piernas y aceleró la silla.

-¡Vamos a caernos! –grité aferrándome a sus brazos.

-Esto es muy divertido –respondió riendo.

-Te vez feliz –comenté.

-Me haces feliz –respondió sonrojándome.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV**

-Lamento no haber respondido antes, tuve unos días difíciles con Nessie –aclaré hablando al teléfono con Jasper.

-¿Puedo pasar a verte?

-Claro –susurré.

 _Horas más tarde_

-Hola –abrí la puerta, Jasper estaba con un ramo de flores en la puerta.

-¡Oh, me encantan las rosas! –exclamé feliz –Perdóname, estoy desarreglada, no he dormido en toda la noche –sacudí mi blusa.

-No pasa nada, te ves preciosa –sonrió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Mi mamá está arriba dándole un baño a Nessie.

-Un café si es posible. Tuve un turno largo en el hospital.

Calenté el café y le serví una taza.

-¿Cómo está Edward?

-Lo veo bien, Isabella lo hace feliz –admitió.

-Me alegra oírlo. ¿Sabes de Suiza, verdad? –asintió –¿Qué opinas?

-Es una locura, pero es su decisión, intenté convencerlo de desistir, pero no quiso escucharme. Amenazó con dejar de verme, quiso echarme. Preferí no tocar el tema otra vez para seguir a su lado.

-Te comprendo. Bella no quiere decirle que lo sabe… tiene miedo que él se enfade.

-Edward es un muchacho difícil, siempre lo fue, pero ahora mucho más. Y cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo te has sentido luego del parto?

-Cansada, muy cansada.

-Me imagino –lanzó una carcajada –Un bebé es una tarea muy difícil, Alice, pero estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo. Sabes que tienes mi ayuda si la necesitas.

-Gracias –agaché la cabeza sonrojada.

-No quiero ser imprudente, pero creo que tenemos una conexión ¿tú también la sientes? –preguntó algo incómodo.

Asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me interesas, Jasper, de verdad. Pero Nessie… ella… e-ella es mi responsabilidad a-ahora.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca te pediría que dejaras de lado a tu hija –contestó rápidamente –Pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos, que me dieras esa oportunidad.

-A mí también me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor –respondí.

-Yo sé que estas ocupada ahora, y cansada. Pero cuando puedas, llámame, te prepararé una rica cena en mi casa, y puedes traer a Nessie.

-¿Por qué no te conocí antes? –suspiré.

-Todo sucede por algo ¿no crees?

-Eso dice mi madre –reí.

Después de unos minutos conversando, mi madre trajo a Nessie que lloriqueaba.

-Estaba llorando –susurró mi madre entregándomela.

-Que pequeña –Jasper acarició su cabeza.

-Encantada, Reneé –se presentó mi madre.

-Jasper Hale –respondió él.

-Lindas flores –mi madre se quedó asombrada.

-Las trajo Jasper –aclaré mirándola.

-Que amable de tu parte, Jasper –sonrió –¿Tú cuidas a Edward, verdad?

Asintió –Soy su enfermero y amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Lo conociste antes del accidente? Pobre muchacho. Que tragedia.

-Sí, fuimos juntos a la escuela. Lo conozco de niño. Luego cuando fue a Nueva York perdimos el contacto, y cuando volvió estaba así.

-Terrible –susurré apenada.

-Pero ahora con su hija a su lado, lo veo mucho más feliz.

-¿Bella? Ella es pura alegría, siempre fue así, de pequeña –comentó mi madre.

-Siempre estuvo algo loca, digamos –interrumpí –¿Has notado como se viste mi hermana?

Asintió riendo.

-Bueno, mamá –la miré para que se retirara de la cocina.

-Voy arriba –respondió llevándose una taza de café.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, estoy bien –negó –¿Puedo sostenerla? –señaló a Nessie.

-Claro –se la entregué con cuidado.

-Soy enfermero, se cómo cargarla, no te preocupes.

-¡Ups, que tonta, claro, eres enfermero!

Después de unas horas hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Nessie –Gracias por venir –lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por recibirme –me acarició el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Ah! Y las flores –señalé.

-Esperaré tu llamada –sonrió –Repito, esperaré ansioso.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Llegué a casa con la mente en las nubes.

-¡Bella! –gritó mi madre –¿En qué mundo vives?

-¿Qué? –reaccioné –Lo lamento, estaba pensando.

-Hoy estuvo Jasper por aquí –señaló unas flores.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tu hermana está arriba suspirando por él. Parece un buen muchacho, pero Alistair también lo parecía, y se fue.

-Mamá –interrumpí –No hables de Alistair, ese tipo es un imbécil.

-Espero que tu hermana no cometa el mismo error dos veces.

Suspiré.

-¿Y Jake?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿No lo has visto?

-Mmmm… no –respondí.

-¿Han peleado?

-Está en su mundo, como siempre.

-Ay, ay, Bella –mi madre negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Te noto extraña –me tomó del mentón –¿Qué sucede cariño?

-N-nada –tartamudeé.

-¿Es por Edward?

-No –mentí intentando ocultarle a mi madre mis sentimientos, si me confesaba todo Forks se enteraría.

-Tu padre me comentó.

-¿Qué te comentó? –exclamé nerviosa.

-Que quiere morir en Suiza –respondió con tristeza.

-Ah… eso.

-Sí, ¿Qué más?

-Nada, nada. ¿Qué comeremos? –cambié de tema.

-Arroz con pollo –revolvió la comida en la olla –Dile a tu hermana que baje a cenar.

-¿Le llevo a la abuela un plato?

-Estaba cansada, se quedó dormida hace unos minutos.

-Está bien, le avisaré a Alice –subí las escaleras e ingresé a la habitación.

-¡Bells! –exclamó al verme.

-Lo sé, mamá me comentó, Jasper vino y trajo flores.

-¡Es un amor! Me pidió una oportunidad para conocernos, pero no quiero ilusionarme –hizo una pausa –No me va muy bien en el amor y lo sabes.

-Hermana –la abracé.

-Quiero que todo salga bien, lo deseo con todo mí ser, te lo juro. Quisiera que él fuera el indicado.

-Ten fe, hermana, ten fe.

-¿Y tú?

-Hoy dimos una vuelta con Edward, me subí a sus piernas –sonreí incómoda.

-¿En sus piernas? –me empujó –¡Eres una zorra, Bella! –gritó riéndose.

De repente Nessie comenzó a llorar.

-Oh… la desperté –Alice bufó.

-Eso te pasa por llamarme zorra –le saqué la lengua.

-Bueno, Ness, no llores –la alzó e intentó calmarla.

-Creo que siento cosas por Edward…

-¿Cosas? Oye cariño, estás más enamorada que Romeo y Julieta. Se nota a kilómetros.

-Tengo miedo. No quiero perderlo, no podría soportarlo. Me duele pensar en Suiza y ese estúpido y maldito plan.

-¿Y si le dices lo que sientes?

Me quedé pensando. ¿Edward sería capaz de vivir por mí?

-¡Bajen a comer! –gritó mi madre desde la escalera.

.

.

.

 _Esa misma noche_

"Viajes aptos para tetrapléjicos"; busqué en la laptop.

-¿Qué haces? –Alice preguntó acomodando a Nessie en la cuna.

-Busco opciones para un viaje.

-¿Un viaje?

-Con Edward, quiero mostrarle que puede vivir así. ¿La vez pasada no dijiste que debía mostrarle la vida que puede tener?

Asintió –Me parece una idea magnífica.

"Isla Mauricio"; apareció en una página como recomendación.

-¡Mierda! ¡Este lugar es el paraíso! –grité exaltada al ver una imagen de la playa.

-¡Déjame ver, déjame ver! –Alice me empujó –Yo también quiero ir ahí.

Señalé a Nessie.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero amaría ese lugar –suspiró mirando las fotografías.

-Hablaré con la señora Cullen, le mostraré esto y le pediré ayuda para convencer a Edward de viajar.

-Bien, soñaré con ese lugar –susurró Alice recostándose.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente imprimí un itinerario de actividades y fotografías de la Isla Mauricio, en el continente Africano.

-Tengo una propuesta para hacerle –toqué la puerta de la oficina de la señora Cullen.

-Dime, Isabella –se me acercó.

-Creo que a Edward le vendría bien un viaje –comenté.

-¿Un viaje?

-A la Isla Mauricio –le entregué las fotografías.

-¿Y crees que querrá viajar?

-Pues, supongo –dudé.

-Yo no lo sé… tendríamos que hablar con Jasper y con sus médicos.

-Claro, comprendo.

-Hablaré con su médico mañana mismo ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien, bien, es perfecto. Quédese con las fotografías, aquí imprimí un itinerario de actividades que se pueden realizar en la Isla.

-¿Intentas cambiar su decisión de Suiza, verdad?

-Yo…

-Kaure me lo dijo, me dijo que lloraste al ver el sobre que llegó el otro día.

Asentí.

-Ojalá pudieras cambiar su decisión, Bella, pero creo que es casi imposible.

-Usted misma lo ha dicho, casi imposible –repetí.

-Tienes razón, Dios te ayude, niña, Dios te ayude.

-Haré todo lo que pueda, señora Cullen, todo.

Sonrió –Me alegra oír eso.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces? –ingresé en la habitación, Edward miraba la televisión.

-Miro una película –respondió –Anoche no dormí muy bien, tengo insomnio.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta noche es la boda –aclaró.

-¿La boda?

-Rose y Emmett.

-Oh… Edward.

-Está bien, quiero ir.

-¿Quieres ir?

-Sí, quiero verlo todo.

-No creo que sea buena…

-Ven conmigo –me interrumpió –Sé mi cita.

-¿Tu cita?

-Sí, mi cita.

-De verdad, Ed, no creo que sea algo bueno para ti

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi amigo se casa con mi prometida?

Asentí.

-Quiero ir. Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un traje. Y tú tienes que ir con vestido.

-Bien, tengo un par de vestidos.

-Es una boda elegante, ponte algo discreto, Swan, no quiero llamar demasiado la atención –se quedó pensando –Bueno con esta silla no seré tan discreto, pero bueno, ponte algo discreto.

-Bien, bien, entendí.

-Ahí están mis trajes –miró el armario al final de la habitación.

-A ver –lo abrí para elegirle uno.

-¿Qué hay de este? –camisa blanca, blazer negro, pantalón de vestir negro y corbata roja.

-¿Corbata roja?

-Creo que se te vería bien –se la apoyé en el pecho.

-Bien, tú eliges.

Minutos más tarde me dirigí a la cocina desesperada.

-¡Kaure! ¡Edward quiere ir a la boda de Rose!

-Lo sé, lo oí.

-Quiere que lo acompañe con un vestido de gala discreto.

-¿Y?

-Tengo miles de vestidos, pero nada muy formal ni discreto.

-Tienes que comprar uno.

-No tengo dinero para eso… imposible.

-¿Y la paga?

-Se la doy a mi familia. No puedo gastar en tonterías.

-Ven, vamos a ver al closet de la señora.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Esme nos matará.

-¡Señora Cullen! –gritó Kaure.

-Dime –Esme se apareció rápidamente –¿Qué sucedió, Edward hizo algo?

-No señora, pero Edward quiere ir a la boda de Rosalie.

-Está completamente loco.

-Y le pidió a Isabella que lo acompañara.

-¿Irás? –me preguntó preocupada.

-Pues, sí. Cuidaré de él, lo prometo.

-Pero Isabella no tiene vestido de gala.

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes, busquemos algo en mi closet, tengo muchos vestidos de cuando era joven y tenía un cuerpo admirable como tú.

-¿Admirable? –me miré la barriga –Tengo un par de kilos de más, señora Cullen, mi cuerpo no es muy admirable.

-Cariño, eres hermosa –susurró tomándome de la mano –Kaure vigila a Edward, yo le mostraré a Bella los vestidos.

Ingresé a su habitación, tenía el tamaño de mi casa.

-Wow –me quedé con la boca abierta en cuanto ví su vestidor.

-Aquí más atrás tengo los vestidos de cuando era más joven –señaló unos diez o quince vestidos.

-¿Este es su vestido de novia? –retiré un vestido blanco corte sirena.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Era tan delgada en ese entonces!

-Se ve muy pequeño –susurré mirando su tamaño.

Ese vestido no me entraba ni en una pierna.

-El segundo mejor día de mi vida.

-¿Segundo?

-El primero es el nacimiento de Edward –aclaró emocionada.

-Usted es una gran madre –la consolé.

-Mira tranquila, yo buscaré un pañuelo.

Me quedé revisando los vestidos, encontré uno color bordó con escote en V y pliegues en la falda.

-Creo que me gusta este –comenté mirándolo.

-Pruébatelo –insistió.

-No lo sé, no creo que sea mi talla.

Después de la insistencia de Esme, me probé el vestido.

Me quedaba a la perfección, si era mi talla.

-Preciosa, cariño, preciosa –susurró.

-Llamaré a mi madre para avisarle que llegaré tarde hoy –comenté tomando mi celular.

-Hola –Alice respondió.

-Alice, necesito que me hagas un favor, tengo que acompañar a Edward a una fiesta esta noche, llegaré tarde. Y necesito unos zapatos.

-¿A qué fiesta?

-La boda de su ex.

-¿Acaso está loco?

-No lo sé… pero necesito esos zapatos.

-¿Qué zapatos?

-Tengo unos blancos, unos que usé en la boda de Ángela.

-¿Y qué vestido te pondrás?

-La señora Cullen me prestó uno.

-¡Wow! Envíame una foto –suplicó ansiosa.

-Luego te envío, tonta. Tú envíame los zapatos.

-¿Cómo te los envío?

-Le pediré a Tyler, el chofer que los busque.

-Un auto para unos zapatos –lanzó una carcajada –Eso es ridículo, que risa.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero fue un imprevisto.

-Bien, los buscaré ahora mismo, envía a Tyler.

.

.

.

Luego de pedirle a Tyler el inmenso favor de buscar mis zapatos, almorcé con Edward en el patio trasero.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Algo –confesó.

-¿Seguro quieres ir?

-Sí, estoy seguro. Necesito ver.

-Buenos días –llegó Jasper –¿Hacemos algunos ejercicios?

-Iré a la boda –comentó Edward.

-¿Rose?

Asentí –Quiere ir, dice que necesita ver.

-¿Ver qué?

-Ver lo felices que son, eso, necesito ver.

-Edward –susurró.

-Ya decidí… listo –bufó.

-Bien, hagamos algunos ejercicios antes de la boda ¿sí?

-Ajam –respondió Edward.

-Llevaré los platos a la cocina –me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te recoja el cabello? –preguntó Carmen mirándome.

-¿Disculpa?

-Para la boda, Kaure me comentó.

-Ahhhhh –asentí –Claro, me gustaría.

-Tengo una niña y siempre quiere que le haga trenzas en el cabello. ¿A ti te gustan las trenzas?

-Sí, me encantan –admití.

-Puedo hacerte un recogido con trenza de lado.

-¡Claro!

-¿A qué hora es la boda?

-A las 19 pm. comienza la recepción.

-Bien, a las 17 pm. te prepararé ¿te parece bien?

.

.

.

 **17:55 pm.**

Bajé las escaleras lista.

-Estás… estás –Edward me miró atónito.

-¿Estoy?

-Deslumbrante –sonrió.

-¿Te gusta? –bamboleé la falda.

-Me encanta, Swan.

-¿No es demasiado?

-Para nada –negó.

-Estoy nerviosa ¿tú?

-También –respondió.

Viajamos a las afueras de Forks, donde había una finca famosa, allí festejaban la boda.

-Se ve muy bonito todo –comenté al bajar del coche.

-Me quedaré aquí por si me necesitan –comentó Tyler.

-Bien, gracias Tyler.

-Todos nos miran –susurró Edward.

-Tranquilo –acaricié su hombro.

-Bueno en realidad creo que te miran a ti, Swan –sonrió.

-Cállate, tonto.

-¡Edward! –un muchacho alto y grandote de cabello negro se nos acercó.

-Hola, felicidades –susurró Edward.

-¿Eres el novio? –pregunté.

-Sí, Emmett –se presentó –¿Tú eres?

-Isabella –me presenté.

-Mi cita –interrumpió Edward.

-¡Oh, encantado! –se sorprendió y me estrechó la mano –Rose vendrá en unos minutos, acomódense donde prefieran –señaló las sillas frente al altar.

-Bien –empujé la silla de Edward hacia la última fila.

-Vamos a la primera, quiero ver mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí –respondió.

Nos colocamos en la primera fila a la izquierda del lado del pasillo.

Al rato sonaron las campanas y la típica canción.

-Tan tan ta tan –cantó Edward burlón.

-Shhhh –lo empujé riéndome.

Rosalie era muy bonita, realmente bonita.

Caminó hacia el altar mirando fijamente a su pareja, Emmett, hasta que llegó a nosotros, e intercambió miradas con Edward. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

Me quedé absorta.

Se sentía apenada por su presencia.

Todos nos sentamos cuando el padre nos lo pidió.

-Estamos aquí reunido para unir en matrimonio –prosiguió el padre y tomé a Edward de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-B-bien –tartamudeó.

Al finalizar la boda nos dirigimos a la gran mansión donde servían la cena.

-Que rica comida –susurré probando el pavo –¿Quieres?

-Todavía no tengo apetito –susurró él.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Quieres irte?

-Aún no, Swan.

-Hola, Edward –Rosalie se acercó.

-Hola, Rose –contestó.

-Viniste…

-Sí, aquí estoy.

-¿Tú eres Isabella?

-Bella –me presenté.

-Un placer –me sonrió con amabilidad –Debo ir a mi mesa, disfruten la comida.

Luego de una hora, un hombre mayor se sentó en el piano del salón y comenzó a tocar un lento.

-¿Quién será?

-Era mi maestro de piano –comentó Edward –Un gran maestro.

Emmett tomó a Rosalie de la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

-Linda melodía –musité.

-Clair de lune –aclaró Edward.

-¿Clair de lune?

-Sí.

-¿Asique sabes tocar el piano?

-Sabía…

-Aún sabes.

-Pero me es imposible tocar para ti, Bella.

-Me hubiera gustado verte tocar –sonreí.

-Quizás en otra vida –me devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres bailar? –me preguntó al rato.

-¿Bailar?

-Súbete a mi silla que bailaremos.

Me subí a su falda y giramos en la silla.

-Ahhhh –grité riéndome.

La gente nos miraba.

-Creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención –susurré en su oído.

-No me importa. Al menos estoy con una hermosa mujer –respondió.

-Ed –musité su nombre en voz baja.

Al cabo de unas horas, la fiesta comenzaba a aburrirme.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó él.

Asentí –¡Al fin! Esto es un embole.

-Quiero ir a la playa.

-¿Ahora? ¿A esta hora de la noche?

-Sí, ahora, contigo.

Ni siquiera nos despedimos de los novios, nos dirigimos al coche y le pedimos a Tyler que nos llevara a la Playa La Push.

-La arena está húmeda –susurré intentando empujar a Edward hasta la orilla.

-Está bien, quedémonos aquí, quiero ver el amanecer.

Miré mi reloj, eran las 4:00 am.

-Aún falta para eso –reí.

-Esperaremos, esperaremos –repitió.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 6:00 am. comenzó a salir el sol.

Sacudí a Edward que comenzaba a quedarse dormido –Ed, Ed, el sol ahí –señalé.

Me quedé mirándolo, de repente pude ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

-¿Estás triste?

-No –respondió regalándome una sonrisa –Soy muy feliz, Swan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Lo sé, me tardé en actualizar, me fui de vacaciones y tuve poco tiempo. Por eso les regalo este capítulo más largo que los demás. Espero lo disfruten. La próxima actualización será la semana del veinte al veintiséis de marzo, capítulo seis, ya que las otras semanas tengo actualizaciones de otros fictions comenzados._

 _Para quienes preguntan, el final será distinto a la película, no se preocupen. Será diferente, lo prometo. No se preocupen tanto, disfruten de la historia._

 _Pregunta lectores, ¿les gusta la pareja de Alice con Jasper? ¿Qué opinan de ellos? Espero sus reviews con ansias._

 _AVISO, el próximo capítulo también será más largo, y calculo que con tres capítulos más termina la historia, para quienes preguntan cuántos capítulos serán en total. Saludos cordiales. ByAdmiRo_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Bella POV**

Llegué a casa luego del amanecer, mi padre estaba desayunando.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Bueno, tarde es un decir, ya es de día –susurró.

-Acompañé a Edward a una boda ¿Alice no te lo dijo?

-Sí, pero ¿acaso no viste el reloj?

-Lo lamento, papá.

-Intenta no involucrarte tanto, Isabella, sufrirás cariño –se levantó de la silla.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarlo –inferí.

-Ve a dormir algo –palmeó mi hombro.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos y caminé en puntilla de pie para no despertar a Nessie.

-Hola –susurró Alice despertando.

-Hola –sonreí.

-Es de día –susurró mirando el celular.

-Sí –respondí quitándome el vestido con cuidado.

-Es precioso el vestido, se veían muy bien, ambos –comentó mostrándome la selfie que le envié durante la fiesta.

-Sí –tomé el teléfono y me quedé mirando la foto.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bastante bien.

-¿Cansada?

-Ufff –suspiré poniéndome el pijama.

-Duerme, luego hablamos –se acurrucó en la cama.

.

.

.

-¡Bella! –el grito de mi madre me despertó.

-¿Qué? –respondí algo atontada despertándome.

-Jake está aquí –me zamarreó.

-Ayyyy –me quejé.

-Vamos, levántate, está esperando abajo.

Me levanté y bajé las escaleras.

-¿Aún dormida? Son las 15 pm –susurró Jake mirándome.

-Fui a una boda anoche, estoy cansada –admití.

-Hace días no te veo, tengo que ir a entrenar ahora, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Entrenar?

Lo mismo de siempre.

-Sí, ponernos en forma –saltó en el lugar.

-No lo sé, Jake –dudé.

-Vamos, pasemos tiempo juntos.

-Entonces tomemos algo, vayamos al parque –interrumpí –Hagamos algo juntos, algo por ambos.

-No, sabes que tengo que entrenar, se acerca la competencia –sonrió.

-Deberíamos hablar…

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-Edward…

-¿El paralitico?

-No le digas así –me enfadé –Las cosas aquí –nos señalé.

-Vamos a entrenar y hablamos ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero –bufé.

-Okey, creo que estás de mal humor, te dejaré tranquila. Mañana hablamos, bebé –me beso la mejilla y se fue sin escuchar lo que intentaba decirle.

-Claro –susurré por lo bajo sintiéndome frustrada.

Con Jake siempre era lo mismo, nunca podíamos hablar.

.

.

.

Tomé el bus, al llegar a la mansión me dirigí a la lavandería.

-¿Necesitas que lave algo, Bella? –preguntó Carmen.

-Este vestido, es de la señora –comenté entregándoselo.

-Bien, lo trataré con cuidado ¿Cómo les fue anoche?

-Todo muy bonito –susurré sonriendo.

-Edward está muy contento –musitó riendo.

-Me alegro –mis mejillas debían tener el color del tomate.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, voy a tomar algo a la cocina, ¿tú necesitas algo?

Negó –Gracias.

-¿Edward está despierto? –le pregunté a Kaure al ingresar a la cocina.

-Despierto y entusiasmado –abrió sus ojos bien grandes.

-¿Entusiasmado?

Asintió varias veces.

-¿Por?

-Anoche llegó delirando de felicidad –sonrió.

-Q-que bien –tartamudeé nerviosa –¿O sea que está feliz por la fiesta de anoche?

-Tyler ha dicho que fueron a la playa –bailó contenta.

Asentí tapándome el rostro –¡Kaure!

-Le has dado vida, lo sabía, sabía que podías cambiarlo. Eres un ángel, Isabella –me tomó de la mano.

-Kaure –susurré su nombre entre suspiros.

-¿Te has enamorado, verdad?

Me solté.

-Yo…. p-pues...

-Se les nota a kilómetros –rió.

-¿Se nos nota?

-Sí, a ambos –replicó.

-¿Crees que Edward… bueno… que él….?

-Sí, lo creo.

-Hola –Edward interrumpió son una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días –lo saludé con beso en la frente.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí.

-Yo dormí excelente –comentó eufórico.

Levanté las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –preguntó.

-Mmm… lo que tu prefieras.

-Quiero ir a la playa, hoy ha salido el sol, es un día magnifico.

-Te veo diferente –susurré.

-Me siento diferente –sonrió mirándome fijamente.

Tragué saliva –Voy a arreglar todo con Jasper ¿te parece?

-Me parece. Ah, me olvidaba –me dí la vuelta –Odio ese vestido anaranjado –intentó contener la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bobo –le saqué la lengua, dí un giro y caminé hacia la cocina donde había dejado mi bolso –¿Jasper?

-Dime –respondió al oírme.

-Edward quiere ir a la playa, ¿nos acompañas?

-Claro, cuando salga del trabajo me dirijo para allá.

Colgué y me quedé pensando.

Llamé a casa y le pregunté a Alice si quería acompañarnos.

-Aún no, me da miedo que a Nessie le haga mal el sol –confesó.

-Está bien, envíale un beso a la bebé.

-Te amo, sister –susurró.

-Yo también te amo –respondí y colgué.

-¿Tu novio? –Edward me observaba del otro lado de la cocina.

-No, mi hermana –aclaré riendo.

-No tienes que mentir –insistió.

-No miento, Ed.

-No puedo ser como él y lo tengo muy claro –bufó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes ser como él?

-Ya sabes…

-No, no comprendo –negué.

-Yo me entiendo –comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Oye! Vamos a la playa ¿verdad? –pregunté sosteniendo su silla.

-Sí –respondió a secas.

-No sé qué le sucede ahora –bufé acercándome a Kaure que se encargaba de preparar el almuerzo.

-Está celoso –respondió.

-Pero no entendí lo que quiso decir –me quedé pensando.

¿Por qué decía que no podía ser como Jake?

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Cuéntame algo gracioso –susurré camino a la playa.

-Pues tengo algunas anécdotas ¿quieres oírlas?

-Sí.

-Cuando era pequeña mi padre me compró unos soquetes rayados, de color amarillo y negro como el cuerpito de las abejas.

-Horrible –me reí.

-Eran los soquetes más hermosos del mundo, los tenía puestos todo el tiempo ¡todo el tiempo! Lo juro.

-Y así quedaste –intenté ponerme serio.

-Iba a todos lados con esos soquetes, hasta dormía con ellos. Pero un día dejaron de entrarme. Ya sabes crecí. Me estiré y dejaron de caberme.

-¿Y?

-Y nunca más pude usar esos soquetes tan perfectos –suspiró.

-¿Por qué no vas a una tienda y compras unos nuevos?

-No vienen soquetes de abeja para adultos, ya he consultado –se rostro denotaba tristeza –Dicen que es solo para niños.

-No puedo creerlo, Swan, de verdad estás triste por eso.

-¡Eran los mejores soquetes del mundo! –repitió.

-Bien, bien, los mejores soquetes del mundo, comprendo –lancé una carcajada –Te imaginé con esos soquetes.

-Bien ahora te toca a ti, cuéntame alguna anécdota graciosa.

-Mmmm… ¿yo?

-Sí, tú. Y luego contaré otra yo, y así. Quiero saber más de ti.

-Bien señora mandona –respondí y pensé en alguna anécdota graciosa –Pues una vez con Jasper cuando éramos niños entramos en la habitación de su padre y quisimos poner un video, un VHS, creo que era la película de El rey león, si mal no recuerdo, pero había otro dentro. Curiosos pusimos play –hice una pausa –Y ¿sabes lo que era?

-¿Qué era? –preguntó intrigada.

-Una película porno –respondí.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Qué asco! –me golpeó el brazo derecho y luego comenzó a reír –¿Qué edad tenías?

-Creo que teníamos ocho o nueve años.

-¡Oh! –se tapó la boca.

-Ahora tú.

La mañana se pasó volando.

Jasper se había encargado de traernos el almuerzo, sándwiches de jamón y queso.

-¿Por qué te vistes así, Swan? –pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

-¿Así? –sonrió.

-Pues, tú me entiendes, así con tantos colores y tanta… tanta cosa.

-No lo sé, solo me gusta vestirme así –suspiró –Supongo que también porque logro hacer sonreír a la gente, y me hace sentir feliz, me da alegría.

-Eres tan rara, Swan. Pero te diré un secreto…

-Dime –respondió.

-Me haces sonreír –sonreí pícaramente.

-Me gusta sentirme diferente ¿sabes?

-Eres diferente –interrumpí.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, lo eres. Diferente y bonita.

-¿Bonita? Cuando me conociste creíste que estaba gorda –ironizó.

-Mira, lo lamento, siempre fui un cretino y me dejé llevar por el exterior, pero tú Isabella, tú eres hermosa por dentro, nunca antes había conocido a un ser tan hermoso. Y ahora que te conozco, ahora que me he –tragué saliva – encariñado contigo… puedo ver tu belleza exterior.

-¿Te has encariñado?

-Sí –sentí vergüenza.

-¿Me quieres? –preguntó acercándose.

-Sí –admití.

-Yo también te quiero, Ed, te quiero mucho –susurró.

Sonreí, sus palabras me llenaban por dentro.

Al volver a casa nos despedimos –Ten una buena noche.

-Tú también –me regaló una sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta.

-La pasé de maravilla –susurré para mí mismo.

.

.

.

Durante la noche pensé como podía hacer para conseguirle a Swan esos soquetes ridículos de abeja.

-¿Kaure? –a la mañana siguiente tenía el plan ya listo en mi cabeza.

-¿Me llamó? –preguntó asomándose por la puerta.

-Ayúdame a sentarme –ordené –Tienes que hacer algo por mí.

-Dígame.

-Necesito hablar con la textil que controla mi padre en San Diego.

-¿No debería pedírselo a su padre?

-No, no. Busca en su escritorio el número.

-No debería revisar las cosas de su padre, señorito.

-Es para Bella –interrumpí –Quiero darle algo.

-¡Oh! ¡Para Bella! –exclamó –Iré a buscarle el número.

Minutos más tarde regresó con una tarjeta. ¡Qué mujer más cabeza dura!

-¿Este será el número?

Presioné el botón rojo de mi silla para hacer una llamada.

-Marcar número –indiqué a la máquina que identificaba mi voz.

-Textil Cullen –me atendió una mujer.

-Soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen, necesito hablar con un superior a cargo.

-Claro señor, lo comunico –comenzó a sonar una musiquita insoportable.

Tiriririri, tiriririri, tin, tin.

-Hola señor Cullen –me atendió un hombre –Aquí habla el supervisor de la planta, mi nombre es Cayo –se presentó amablemente.

-Mire necesito que hagan un pedido especial para mí.

-Claro, señor, dígame que necesita.

-Le enviaré el diseño por fax –indiqué y luego colgué –Toma un papel y una lapicera –le dije a Kaure.

-¿Para qué?

-Para dibujar, mujer –bufé poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

-No sé dibujar –negó con la cabeza.

-Dibuja unos soquetes.

-¿Soquetes?

-Sí, unos soquetes. Y luego hazle líneas horizontales.

Esperé a que lo hiciera y luego le pedí que buscara pinturas de colores.

-Pinta una franja de negro y otra de amarillo, y repítelo hasta llenar todo el soquete.

-¿Cómo de abeja? –levantó una ceja.

-¡Eso! ¡Como de abeja! –exclamé.

Una vez listo le pedí que enviara el dibujo al fax que indicaba la tarjeta de la textil.

-Edward –oí la voz de Bella.

-¡Kaure, vete, que Bella no vea ese dibujo! ¡No puede verlo! –grité desesperado.

-Está bien, está bien –se metió el papel debajo de la blusa.

-¿Qué hacen? –Bella ingresó a la habitación confundida.

-Nada –Kaure caminó hacia la puerta –Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ve, mujer, ve.

-¿De qué habla?

-Lo de siempre, la comida –mentí.

-¿Cómo despertaste?

-Bien, muy bien.

-¿Desayunaste?

-No, aún no.

-Buscaré algo en la cocina.

-¡No! –grité.

-¿No?

-Primero… primero ordena esos dvd que Carmen cuando limpió los desacomodó.

-Están igual que ayer, Ed.

-No, no, los quitó de su lugar –insistí.

-¿Acaso ocultan algo tú y Kaure? ¿Es por mi cumpleaños?

-¿Tu cumpleaños?

-¿Alice te lo dijo?

-No, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños –admití –¿Cuándo? –pregunté luego.

-Oh… pues este viernes.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada, Swan?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Festejarás?

-Mi madre planeará algo, seguro. Todos los años me hacen una fiesta " _sorpresa_ " en casa.

-Sorpresa –repetí riéndome.

-Si q-quieres pue-puedes venir –tartamudeó.

-No tienes que invitarme por compromiso.

-No es por compromiso, m-me gustaría qu-que vinieras. De verdad –respondió algo nerviosa.

-Bien, iré. Pero no llevaré ningún regalo. Eso no es lo mío –mentí encubriendo mi plan.

La idea de los soquetes era perfecta.

-Está bien, no tienes que llevar nada, Ed.

Minutos más tarde Kaure apareció en la habitación con el desayuno.

-Ya lo hice –me susurró.

Mientras tanto, Bella re acomodaba la estantería de películas, que ya estaba acomodada.

-¿Qué hace?

-Quería distraerla para que no supiera lo que hacías. Envía otro fax y pídeles que lo hagan para el jueves a la noche a más tardar. Es urgente.

-¿Urgente?

-Es su cumpleaños –comenté.

-Ohhh… que coincidencia. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Coincidencia? –preguntó Bella acercándose.

-Que ninguno de los dos desayunó –mintió Kaure.

-Ustedes ocultan algo –levantó la ceja derecha.

-Me voy –Kaure salió disparada de la habitación.

Bella me miró.

-No preguntes.

-Okey, no preguntaré.

 **Bella POV**

Mentí.

-¡Kaure! ¿Qué sucede? –la enfrenté.

-No… no puedo decir nada –se tapó la boca.

-¿Nada de qué? ¿Tiene que ver con Suiza?

-No, no es nada malo.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué es?

-Sorpresa –sonrió.

Bufé, Kaure no iba a decirme nada.

Ese día hicimos una maratón de películas de súper héroes con Edward.

-¿A quién prefieres? –preguntó –¿Batman o Spiderman?

-Mmmm… Spiderman –respondí.

-¿Spiderman? Es un debilucho al lado de Batman –bufé.

-A mí me gusta su traje –sonreí –¿Tú prefieres a Batman?

-Batman, obvio –susurró –¿Quieres ver la última?

-¿Cuál?

-Batman, el caballero de la noche asciende.

-¡Me quedaré ciega! –exclamé riendo –Y estás obsesionado con Batman, ya he visto cinco –suspiré.

-Okey, okey, la última, lo prometo. Es que Batman era mi súper héroe favorito de niño.

Al finalizar la película, noté que Edward se había quedado dormido, con la ayuda de Kaure lo pasé a su cama.

-Gracias, Kaure –susurré agradeciéndole.

-¿Viendo Batman?

Asentí.

-Era su súper héroe favorito de niño –revisó un álbum de fotos de los estantes de la habitación.

-¿Ese es Edward? –señalé la fotografía de un niñito disfrazado de Batman.

-Sí, en su cumpleaños número diez.

-Oww, que ternura –me empalagué de dulzura al ver esa fotografía –¿Podría llevármela para hacerle una copia?

-Claro –la retiró del álbum y me la entregó.

.

.

.

Y al fin llegó el viernes, el día de mi cumpleaños.

Esme me había dado el día libre gracias a la petición de Edward.

19:00 pm.

Llegué a casa luego de tomar café con muffins con mi amiga Ángela, en un bar de la zona.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos en cuanto ingresé a la casa.

-¡Sí, sorpresa! –exclamé al ver a Jake, mi madre lo había invitado.

-Felicidades, bebé –Jake me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sonó el timbre.

-Abriré –mi madre se dirigió a atender.

-Hola –oí la voz de Edward, no creí que fuera posible, pero lo era, estaba allí, en la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Hey! –grité al verlo –¡Viniste!

Tyler lo ingresó a la casa y luego se retiró.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar, Tyler.

-No, gracias señorita Swan –se despidió –Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias –aprecié su saludo.

-Bien, siéntense en la mesa, serviré el pollo –indicó mi madre.

-Ella es mi abuela –se la presenté a Edward.

-Encantado –susurró él.

-Un placer, muchachito.

Me senté al lado de Edward para ayudarlo a comer.

-¿Estás cómodo? –pregunté.

-Él está cómodo, Bells, cálmate –Jake comenzaba a sonar algo celoso.

-Hola, Edward –Alice lo saludó besando su mejilla.

-Hola –respondió él sonriéndole.

Alice se sentó al lado de Jake con la bebé.

-¿Celoso?

-Alice –la miré fijamente.

-Bien, tengo hambre –cambió de tema –¿Comemos?

Mi madre trajo el pavo a la mesa y mi padre lo trozó.

-Este es mi trabajo, Edward, es trabajo del macho de la casa –indicó mi padre haciéndose el forzudo.

-Toma –le alcancé el plato de Edward y luego le corté la comida.

-¿No puede comer solo? –preguntó Jake.

-No, no puedo –Edward respondió bufando.

-Ah –Jake se comportaba con un tonto.

-Es obvio que no puede –Alice lo miró con mala gana.

Respiré profundo.

Al terminar el pavo, mi padre me entregó su regalo.

-Oh, papá, no era necesario, gracias –lo abrí, era una blusa rosa con lunares negros.

-Aquí el mío –indicó Alice.

Lo abrí, era un portarretratos con una fotografía de Renesmee.

-Awwww –todos se enternecieron con la imagen.

-Ahora yo, yo, yo –Jake insistía en darme el suyo.

-Bien –tomé el sobre, dentro había una collar con un dije.

-Es mi inicial –explicó.

El dije de corazón tenía la letra J en el centro.

-Oh… gracias, Jake –tragué saliva.

Típico regalo egocéntrico, lo mismo de siempre, una J en una blusa, una camiseta de sus entrenamientos, una fotografía de él, y ahora un dije con su inicial. ¿Con que necesidad?

-Yo también tengo uno –interrumpió Edward.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, está debajo de la silla.

Revisé su silla y encontré una caja pequeña de color rosa con un gran moño.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo, ábrelo –insistió Alice.

Rompí el papel, abrí la caja y me encontré con unos soquetes de abeja.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? –Jake me miró desconcertado.

-¡Soquetes de abeja! ¡No puedo creerlo! Ahhhhhhh –grité saltando de la alegría –Voy a morir de emoción ¡soquetes de abeja! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida!

-¿Tanto lío por unos soquetes? –Jake no comprendía lo que significaban para mí, aunque había oído la anécdota mil veces.

-Le has dado en el blanco, hombre –susurró Alice mirando a Edward.

-¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Gracias, Ed! –lo abracé.

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? –Jake me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Bueno, Jake, c-cálmate –no me gustó como tironeó de mi brazo.

-¿Dónde los conseguiste? –le preguntó a Edward de mala gana.

-Los mandé a hacer –respondió.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! –repetí mirando los soquetes con una inmensa alegría.

-Lo que uno puede hacer con dinero, ajá –comentó Jake rechinando sus dientes.

-¿Vamos a comer el pastel? –mi padre lo traía en brazos con una vela encendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Bella, feliz cumpleaños a ti –cantaron todos.

Soplé y pedí mis tres deseos.

Deseo que mi familia sea feliz, que Alice encuentre el verdadero amor y que Edward cambie su decisión; pensé.

-Espero que uno de tus deseos haya sido que gane la competencia –comentó Jake sonriéndome.

-¡Quiero comer! –Alice lo empujó para disolver sus comentarios en acido.

Corté el pastel y le dí un trozo a cada uno.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Jacob me miraba con odio.

-¿Tienes una competencia? –pregunté intentando ser más simpático con él, por Bella.

-Sí, es algo muy difícil, es para dotados, ya sabes –hizo una pausa –Tú hacías ejercicio antes de quedar así –me señaló.

-¡Jake! –Bella lo frenó.

-Solo preguntaba –se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, me gustaban los deportes extremos –aclaré.

-No los podrás hacer jamás, que horrible –el tono irónico de Jake comenzaba a irritarme.

-Es m-mi cum-cumpleaños –la voz de Bella era temblorosa, podía notar que se sentía molesta, muy molesta e incómoda.

-Bella da unos baños esplendidos ¿alguna vez te dio uno, Jake?

Alice lanzó una carcajada.

-Bien, bien, ¿alguien quiere más torta? –preguntó la señora Swan.

-Yo –respondió Jake a secas.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rojas.

-Shhhh –me silenció con una sonrisa.

Luego de una hora, Tyler vino por mí.

-La he pasado muy bien, gracias –dije despidiéndome de la señora Swan.

-Gracias, cariño. Cuídate –susurró ella besando mi mejilla –Ah, me olvidaba. Tengo algo para ti –volteó y sacó algo de su bolsillo derecho.

La observé confundido.

-Aquí tienes –me colocó en el cuello una medalla de la Virgen María –Ella te ayudará y guiará tus pasos. Pídele consuelo.

-Le agradezco, de verdad –su gesto me había emocionado.

-Sé que debe ser difícil, pero intenta creer, Dios te ayudará, él te escucha, cariño.

-¿Qué estás diciéndole? ¿Le hablas de Dios? ¡Mujer! –Alice bufó –Ella vive hablando de Dios, y esas cosas, está cucu –comentó riéndose.

-Gracias por la cena, ha sido maravilloso –me despedí de todos mientras Tyler me subía al coche.

-Edward –Bella tomó mi mano.

-Sí –respondí.

-Yo… bueno… te agradezco el regalo. Ha sido lo mejor que alguien pudo darme, de verdad. Te quiero –besó la comisura de mi labio.

Me quedé atónito, sentí la humedad de sus labios tan cerca de los míos, se me erizó toda la piel, el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

-Adiós –susurró.

Esa noche no podía dormirme, no paraba de pensar en ella, no podía sacarla de mi mente, iba a volverme loco.

 **6:00 am.**

Tosí, me sentía adolorido.

-¡Papá! –exclamé presionando el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede? –ingresó rápidamente en mi habitación.

-Creo que no me siento bien –jadeé.

-¡Mierda! Tienes fiebre –tocó mi rostro –¡Kaure! ¡Llama a Jasper, ahora!

Al parecer me quedé dormido, porque cuando desperté estaba en una ambulancia.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté entre abriendo los ojos.

-Todo estará bien, tranquilo. Te subió la fiebre –aclaró Jasper.

-Bella –susurré.

-Tranquilo, relájate.

-Bella –repetí.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

-Él está muy mal, está inconsciente ahora –oí a Esme hablar de Edward con Jasper.

-No –sollocé.

-Lo lamento, hija –mi padre me consoló.

-No puede morir, no puede –negué con la cabeza –Debemos ir a la Isla, tiene que hacer las excursiones que preparé para él.

-Calma –frotó mis hombros.

-No… no… él tiene que despertar, tenemos que ir a la Isla, Esme dijo que lo haríamos. Él dijo que estaba feliz, pensé que estaba bien, que estaba feliz, feliz –repetí.

-Cariño, mírame –tomó mi rostro con fuerza –Tienes que calmarte. Él es un muchacho con las defensas bajas, y tiene recaídas, tu misma lo dijiste.

-Pero no puede morir, no puede –me lancé al suelo.

-Recemos juntos –tomó mis manos –Hagamos una oración.

Asentí calmándome.

.

.

.

 **15:00 pm.**

Me quedé dormida en un asiento en la recepción, esperando respuesta de los médicos.

-Bella –la voz de Jasper me despertó.

-¿Pasó algo con Edward? –me desperté alterada.

-Despertó, está algo confundido y débil pero está bien. Mejorando.

Respiré hondo y luego exhalé –¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, puedes, pero que sea rápido.

Ingresé en la habitación, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ed –susurré acariciando su mejilla.

-Swan –respondió débilmente.

-¿Estás bien? Por favor no te mueras, por favor –supliqué entre lágrimas.

-Aquí estoy –tosió.

-Vamos, Bella –Jasper me pedía que saliera de la habitación –No debería dejarte ingresar, si alguien nos ve tendré problemas.

-Te quiero –besé su frente y salí de la habitación –No puedo verlo así, no puedo –lloré sobre el hombro de Jasper.

-Calma –palmeó mi espalda –Llamó Alice un par de veces, quería saber por ti, esta preocupada. Ve a casa, come algo, báñate. Yo te llamo si sucede algo.

Negué.

-No dejes tu salud de lado. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes algo?

-No lo sé –me quedé pensando.

-Ven, vamos por un jugo al menos y luego te llevo a tu casa. No quiero que caigas desmayada.

-No, quiero quedarme.

-No, irás a casa, vuelve a la noche si lo prefieres, pero ahora irás a tu casa.

-Está bien –bajé la mirada.

-Vamos por un jugo al bar y luego te llevo –me arrastró hacia el bar y me obligó a tomar un exprimido de naranja.

-¿Cómo está él? –Alice se me abalanzó apenas ingresé.

-Mal –me senté en el sillón.

-Hola –Jasper saludó a Alice con un beso en la mejilla –Debería comer algo, solo tomó un exprimido en todo el día –aclaró mirándome.

-¡Bella! –Alice me retó.

-No tengo hambre… no tengo ganas de comer.

-¡Comerás! –gritó Alice encendiendo la cocina para preparar algo –¿Tú quieres algo, Jasper?

-No, ya tengo que irme.

-Oh… está bien. La próxima –susurró Alice.

-Cuando quieras sabes que mi casa está disponible para la cena –comentó riéndose.

-Sí, lo sé –Alice se sonrojó.

-Ya bésense –suspiré mirándolos.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y besó su mejilla –Nos vemos.

-Cuídate –Alice cerró la puerta en cámara lenta.

-¿Por qué no le has besado? –pregunté.

-¿Y tú porque no has dejado a Jake?

-No quiero hablar de Jake ahora –bufé.

-Voy a prepararte un arroz ¿Qué dices?

Saqué la lengua.

-Vas a comer, oíste a Jasper.

-Son ambos unos mandones –me acurruqué en el sillón.

.

.

.

 **19:00 pm.**

-Quiero ir a verlo –insistí.

-Hija, no puedes ingresar a la habitación, está en terapia –aclaró mi madre sirviendo la cena.

-Pero al menos quiero estar ahí.

-¿Para qué?

-Por las dudas… no lo sé.

-¿Por las dudas?

-¡No quiero que muera! –grité perdiendo el control.

Todos se quedaron mirándome.

-Lo lamento, estoy nerviosa –me levanté de la mesa –Iré a mi habitación, me siento cansada –mentí.

Me lancé a la cama y comencé a llorar, no podía soportar la idea de perder a Edward.

-Oh, Bells –Alice se recostó a mi lado.

-No puedo soportarlo, me duele, me duele –me ahogaba entre lágrimas.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Lo trasladarán a la casa, ya está estabilizado –aclaró Jasper al teléfono.

-Iré a la mansión ahora mismo –indiqué.

-Aguarda, calma, calma. Ahora no. Aún no. Lo trasladarán por la tarde.

-Bueno iré al hospital a verlo –colgué.

-¿Edward Cullen? –pregunté en recepción.

- _Habitación 122_ –aclaró la enfermera.

Corrí desesperada, necesitaba verlo.

-¡Edward! –ingresé en la habitación eufórica.

-Isabella –me saludó su padre.

-Oh, lo lamento. Discúlpeme señor Cullen –me sentí avergonzada.

-Está bien, los dejaré solos.

-Hola –susurré al acercarme.

-Hola –respondió –Me siento mejor –aclaró sonriéndome.

-Estaba muy asustada, realmente asustada.

-Esto no cambiará jamás. Sucede una y otra vez –aclaró su voz.

-Pero ahora estás bien.

-Pero volverá a suceder, una y otra vez. Siempre sucede.

-Pero mejorarás, igual que ahora –apreté su mano.

-Volverá a suceder. Estoy harto.

-No, no digas eso –negué.

-Estoy harto de vivir así.

-Edward…

-Esto no es vida –sollozó.

-Iremos a las Islas Mauricio ¿Qué dices? ¿Vacaciones? –cambié de tema intentando darle una idea feliz.

-¿Vacaciones? No me dejarán ir.

-Sí, podrás, ya verás que sí.

-¿Islas Mauricio?

-Islas Mauricio –aclaré –Es un lugar esplendido, ya verás. Tengo todo planeado.

-Estás loca, Swan.

-Verás que todo va a mejorar –sonreí –Estarás bien.

 _Minutos más tarde encontré a Esme en los corredores_

-No, imposible –respondió Esme a mi recordatorio de las vacaciones.

-¿Imposible? Pero usted dijo que hablaría con los médicos para que fuera posible.

-Está mal, ha tenido una recaída importante.

-Pero… él necesita esto. Necesita ser feliz.

-No, fin de la discusión, es mi hijo, yo decido por él –respondió furiosa.

Me quedé sin palabras.

-Yo te ayudaré –Carlisle, padre de Edward, apareció por detrás.

-¿De verdad?

-Sé que lo necesita, sé que le hará bien. Ajustaré todo para que el viaje sea seguro y tenga los mejores cuidados allá, no te preocupes, Isabella.

-Gracias, señor.

-No quiero perderlo y siento que cada vez queda menos tiempo.

Recordé la fecha de Suiza.

-¡Falta un mes! –exclamé.

-¿Sabes de Suiza?

Asentí.

-Cambia su decisión, por favor, Isabella, te lo suplico.

-Eso intento –susurré –Eso intento.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche preparé todos los folletos con la información de Isla Mauricio para el señor Cullen que tendría una reunión con el cuerpo médico de Edward.

-Aquí está todo –aclaré entregándole la carpeta a la mañana siguiente.

-Bien, te llamaré en un par de horas con noticias.

-Gracias, gracias –lo abracé.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y le dí el almuerzo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mejor –aclaró.

-¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado? –pregunté.

-Claro –respondió sonriéndome.

Levanté las sábanas y me acurruqué a su lado.

-No quiero que te vayas a ningún lado –confesé.

-No me iré –respondió.

-Lo digo enserio, Ed.

-Aquí estoy contigo, Swan –replicó.

Dos horas más tarde sonó mi teléfono celular.

Corrí para atenderlo y resbalé en la cocina, Carmen estaba limpiando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ayudándome a levantarme.

-Sí, sí –revisé mi bolso y saqué el teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida de Carlisle Cullen.

Le devolví la llamada –Señor Cullen.

-Isabella, tengo buenas noticias. Los médicos lo dejarán viajar en avión privado con un grupo de médicos a su disposición. Pagaré lo que sea necesario por el bienestar de mi hijo.

-¡Eso me alegra tanto! –exclamé dando saltitos.

-Haré todos los arreglos y luego te confirmo la fecha de salida.

Corrí a la habitación de Edward y le informé la noticia.

-¡Iremos a Isla Mauricio!

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, iremos ¡iremos, iremos!

-Calma, mujer, calma.

-Estoy muy feliz, te encantará, ya verás.

Sonrió –Seguro que sí. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Obvio que sí.

.

.

.

 _Más tarde en casa_

-Iré a Islas Mauricio con Edward –le conté a mi abuela.

-¿Dónde está ese lugar?

Tomé la netbook y busqué fotografías del lugar.

-¡Qué bonito, que envidia!

-¿Te gustaría venir, nana?

-No cariño, ya no estoy para esos trotes, estoy muy vieja. Además ya viví todo lo que quise y pude vivir.

-¿Cambiarías algo de tu vida?

-La verdad, no.

-¿No? ¿Nada?

-Todo lo que me sucedió fue por algo y aprendí de cada situación, buena o mala. Todo me dejó una enseñanza.

-Eres tan sabia, nana.

-Y tú una muchachita hermosa –pellizcó mis mejillas –¿Te enamoraste de él, cierto?

-¿Qué? –me puse algo nerviosa.

-Edward –susurró.

-Sí –admití amarlo –Lo amo, y no quiero perderlo abuela, no puedo.

-Oh mi niña –me abrazó con fuerza.

Al día siguiente en la mansión, al llegar, oí unos gritos.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté a Kaure.

-Los señores están peleando. Y peleando muy feo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el viaje, la señora no quiere que lo haga.

-¿Es mi culpa?

-No, cariño, no es tu culpa. Es que ella no quiere soltar a su hijo. Tiene miedo.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Edward, no quiero lastimarlo ni que sufra.

-Lo sé –Esme me interrumpió.

-Señora Cullen –me puse tensa.

-Sé que quieres lo mejor para él, pero tengo miedo. Suiza está tan cerca. Y yo… solo… lo amo, es mi hijo y no quiero perderlo.

-La entiendo, tampoco quiero perderlo.

-Cambia su decisión, Isabella. Por favor, mi esposo cree que puedes hacerlo. Por favor, la vida de Edward está en tus manos –un gran peso cayó sobre mis hombros.

-El viaje será la semana entrante, el lunes a la mañana –aclaró Carlisle.

-Bien, señor.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward algo asustada, las palabras de Esme me daban miedo _"La vida de Edward está en tus manos"._

-¿Todo bien? –Edward me miró confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí desde el planeta Tierra, llamando a Bella –lanzó una carcajada.

-Sí, sí, aquí estoy –sonreí.

-Te sucede algo, lo sé, Swan.

-El lunes vamos a Isla Mauricio –comenté.

-¿Este lunes?

-Sí.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué rápido que resolvieron todo!

Tomé su mano con fuerza –Te quiero –susurré.

Sonrió.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero –respondió.

-Prométeme que todo saldrá bien –lo miré a los ojos.

-Lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Como bien saben, quiénes me siguen en las redes sociales, perdí a mi perrita hace unas semanas. Y fue muy difícil para mí, un gran golpe. Por eso me atrasé con todas las actualizaciones. Volví al ruedo y estoy disponible para cualquier consulta en el grupo de Facebook_ **Fan Fictions –AdmiRo** _, la próxima actualización de "Fight for me" será en una semana. En el grupo encontrarán adelantos._

 _Saludos cordiales, AdmiRo._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Caminaba a casa desde la parada de autobús.

-¡Hey, bebé! –oí la voz de Jake llamándome.

-Jake –volteé.

-¿Preparándote?

-¿Para?

-La maratón –dio un par de saltitos.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cuándo era? –me había olvidado por completo de su competencia.

-La semana próxima, el miércoles –aclaró –¿Ya preparaste tu bolso? Yo tengo todo listo, estoy demasiado entusiasmado. Sé que falta una semana para el viaje al menos, pero estoy frenético.

-¿Mi bolso?

-¿No recuerdas que íbamos a viajar juntos? –se quedó mirándome.

-Pues yo… lo lamento, Jake.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Tengo un viaje.

-¿Un viaje a dónde? Planeamos esto hace meses.

-Isla Mauricio, iré con Edward.

-¿Es una puta broma? ¿Con el puto paralítico? –gritó perdiendo el control.

-Primero no me hables de ese modo, Jake. Segundo no lo insultes, y tercero no es paralítico sino que tetrapléjico.

-No me hagas esto, Bells, no lo hagas.

-Tengo que ir, él me necesita.

-¡Yo soy tu maldito novio!

-Jake, lo lamento, no puedo ir contigo.

-Si haces esto se terminó, Bells, se acabó.

-Sabes que hace tiempo lo nuestro no está bien...

-¡Por ese estúpido paralítico! ¡Fue culpa de él! ¿Qué mierda ves en él, Bells? ¡Dímelo! ¡Es un paralítico!

-Es una buena persona, y lo amo –confesé.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Has dicho que lo amas?

Hice una pausa –Yo… lo lamento, Jake, de verdad.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te volviste loca! ¡Eso no es amor, es lástima!

-No, no es lástima –negué.

-Okey, hagamos esto, ve con él, haz ese estúpido viaje y cuando vuelvas dejarás de cuidarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendes lo que digo, Jake.

-¡Dejarás de cuidarlo! ¡Te lo ordeno!

-¿Ordenármelo?

-Isabella, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme, no a mí.

-No funcionará, Jake. Ya no funcionará. Amo a Edward. Lo lamento, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

-¡Maldición, perdiste la cabeza!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Jake estaba realmente furioso y me daba miedo.

-Por fav-favor, Jake, m-me asustas –tartamudeé.

-¿Te asusto? ¡Tú me asustas! ¡Estás loca! ¡Es un puto paralítico! ¡Dime como harás para follartelo! ¡Joder!

-Jake –sollocé tapándome la boca.

-¡Dime como harás! ¿O acaso ya lo hiciste? ¿La tiene más grande que yo? ¿Es eso? ¿Tiene una gran polla? ¡El paralítico con gran polla!

-Oye hermano, cálmate –Jasper apareció de la nada.

-¿Y tú que mierda te metes? –Jake lo enfrentó.

-Por favor, Jake, cálmate –supliqué.

Alice estaba detrás de Jasper con la bebé en brazos.

-¿Bella? –me miró asustada.

-¡Es un puto paralítico! –gritó nuevamente.

-Oye, tienes que calmarte, asustas a la gente –una mujer había salido de su casa para ver que sucedía.

-¿Llamo a la policía? –preguntó.

-¡Sí señora, y dígales que mi novia se folla a un paralítico! –exclamó Jake.

-¡Jake!

-¡Es la puta verdad! ¡Me estás cagando con un paralítico! ¡Joder! ¡Ojalá se muera! ¡Ojalá se muera! –repitió.

Jasper me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a alejarnos.

-Suban al coche –ordenó.

-No peleen, por favor.

-Suban –respondió –Llame a la policía –le indicó a la vecina.

-¡Vete al demonio! –gritó Jake.

-Estás furioso, lo entiendo, tu novia acaba de terminar la relación por lo que veo y has perdido la cordura. Pero por favor ve a casa y cálmate. O tendrás que hablar con la policía.

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que dices! ¡Bella, sal del coche! ¡Ven y háblame!

-Ella no hablará más contigo. Estás demasiado alterado, ella te tiene miedo. Estás desvariando, amigo, cálmate.

-Viene la policía –gritó la vecina.

-Váyanse al demonio –Jake comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Se fue? –pregunté asomando mi rostro por la ventanilla.

-Sí, se está yendo.

-Debo avisarle a su padre, debo decirle lo que sucedió, tengo miedo que haga algo malo.

Renesmee no paraba de llorar, se ahogaba en llanto.

-Está asustada por los gritos –susurró Alice entregándosela a Jasper.

-Shh, shhh, shhh –la acunó fuera del coche y se calmó.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó la policía y le comentamos lo sucedido.

-Iremos a verlo esta noche para verificar que esté más tranquilo, no se preocupen –indicó el oficial –Además conozco a su padre Billy, hablaré con él.

-Gracias –asentí intentando calmarme.

-Hogar dulce hogar –susurré cruzando la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó mi madre al ver mi rostro.

-No –negué varias veces.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Edward está internado?

-No, Jake hizo una escena en la calle.

-¿Una escena?

-Bella lo dejó –Alice metió su bocadillo.

-Oh –mi madre abrió los ojos bien grande.

-No quiero tu opinión, no en este momento –le dije para evitar que comenzara con sus discursos.

-Bien, bien.

Esa noche soñé que Edward moría en Suiza.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo.

-¡Bella! –Alice me despertó violentamente.

-¿Qué?

-Estabas soñando, chillabas –aclaró.

-Lo lamento, soñé con Edward, que estaba en Suiza.

-Cada vez falta menos para esa fecha ¿verdad?

Asentí –Cada día está más cerca.

-Cambiará de parecer, estoy segura, Jasper me ha dicho lo feliz que está. Lo has cambiado, hermana.

-¿Y si decide morir a pesar de ser feliz?

-¿Por qué decidiría eso?

-No lo sé. Tengo mucho miedo, Alice, mucho miedo –mordí mis uñas.

.

.

.

-Hola –saludé a Edward que recién se despertaba –¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Pues… bien –dudó –¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Bien –mentí.

-¿Qué pasó con Jake?

¿Cómo lo supo?; pensé.

-Jasper me contó todo –comentó luego.

-Oh –asentí.

-¿Qué pasó? –insistió.

-Nada –hice una pausa –Es que lo nuestro no funciona y no quiere aceptarlo.

-¿Lo dejaste?

Asentí nuevamente.

-¿De verdad? –abrió los ojos bien grande.

-Sí.

-¡Wow! No me lo esperaba, creí que seguirías con ese imbécil toda tu vida, Swan, al fin tomaste valor.

-¿Al fin tomé valor?

-Pues… ya sabes, eres algo predecible.

-¿Predecible?

-Bueno, estás conforme con todo en tu vida y aunque sea tremenda mierda sigues viviendo así –respondió.

-Mi vida no es una mierda –tragué saliva.

-Vamos, Swan, tú sabes que deberías hacer más con tu vida, vivir mucho más, disfrutar, eres más que una niña de Forks, lo sé. Te pareces a mí en eso.

-¿Parecerme a ti? ¿En qué? –reí.

-Yo siempre fui inquieto, siempre quise todo. Y pues mírame, mira como terminé. Aproveché todo, mientras duró hice lo que quise, pero ahora, ahora ya no puedo vivir como lo deseo. Debes aprovechar cada segundo de tu vida, Swan, cada maldito segundo. La vida se pasa volando y mañana puede ser demasiado tarde para decidir vivir. Te mereces mucho más que vivir en Forks y tener una vida miserable de pueblucho.

-Edward –susurré.

-Deberías viajar, conocer el mundo. Sé que eso te gustará. Eres curiosa.

-Lo admito, me gustaría… pero…

-¿Pero? No hay _"pero"_ tienes que hacer lo que deseas, lo que sientes.

-Tengo una familia, Ed.

-¡Qué va! ¡Es tu vida y tienes que vivirla! Si te quedas por tu familia nunca vivirás.

-Tampoco tengo el dinero –admití.

-Yo podría ayudarte –sonrió.

-No –negué.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué sí?

-Porque deseo ayudarte, deseo darte la oportunidad de que vivas tu vida.

-Te gustará la isla, ya verás –señalé.

-¿Isla Mauricio?

-Sí…

Sonrió –Lo hago por ti, Swan.

-Mentira, lo haces porque sabes que te divertirás –interrumpí.

-Quizás –susurró.

.

.

.

 _Al cabo de unos días_

-¿Dónde está mi traje de baño? –grité desesperada revolviendo toda la ropa del aparador.

-Aquí –señaló Alice.

-¡Ups!

-¿Tienes todo? ¿Bloqueador solar? ¿Anteojos de sol?

Asentí.

-¿Llevas abrigo por si refresca? –preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, mamá –le señalé la valija –Llevo un pulóver. Pero no creo que lo necesite. Hace calor en la isla.

-Te preparé unos sándwich para que lleves en el viaje.

-En el avión hay comida, mamá –bufó Alice.

-Está bien –me reí.

-Solo de queso como te gusta –aclaró.

-Gracias, mamá –la abracé.

-Oh, cariño, ten mucho cuidado… por favor.

-Sí, mamá, todo estará bien.

Bajé las escaleras, Alice me ayudó con la valija.

-¡Que exagerada, mujer! –gritó mi padre tomando la valija –¿Cuánta ropa llevarás?

Lancé una carcajada –Necesito toda esa ropa, papá.

-Las mujeres –refunfuñó.

-Adiós abuela –despedí a mi nana con un beso y luego me subí al coche de mi padre que se había ofrecido a llevarme al aeropuerto.

-Adiós bebé –gritó mi madre entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Alice la empujó.

-Mucha suerte y fuerzas, hermana, todo saldrá bien. Él cambiará de decisión, lo sé. Rezaré todas las noches por ti –Alice se asomó por la ventanilla.

-Gracias –asentí apretando sus manos.

-Dile a Jasper que lo extrañaré –musitó luego.

-Le diré –sonreí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos encontramos con Tyler.

-¿Edward?

-Adentro, con sus padres –aclaró.

Caminé por el aeropuerto hasta que los encontramos.

-¡Isabella! –exclamó Carlisle.

-Hola, señor Cullen –lo saludé –Él es mi padre, Charlie.

-Un gusto –estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Ansiosa, Swan? –preguntó Edward.

-Sí –sonreí –Muy –admití.

-Me imaginé.

-El grupo de médicos ha llegado –interrumpió Carlisle –Iré a recibirlos.

-Médicos, que alegría –bufó Edward.

-Oye, estarás bien, verás que ni los necesitarás –susurré.

-El universo te oiga –suspiró.

-¿Jasper?

-Aún no llegó –respondió Esme.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-Perdón, llegué tarde lo sé. Pero tenía que hacer algo antes –Jasper se disculpó al llegar.

-No te preocupes –Edward sonrió.

-Bien, ya podemos embarcar –comentó uno de los médicos.

Asentí –Adiós, papá –lo abracé.

-Pásenlo lindo –besó mi frente.

-Oh mi niño –Esme abrazó a Edward.

-Mamá, por favor, no… no.

-Mi bebé –sollozó.

-Papá –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Bien, bien, Esme, calma. Es solo un viaje –Carlisle la tomó de la cintura.

-Te amo –acarició su mejilla.

-Lo sé, mamá, yo también.

Empujé la silla de Edward hasta el ingreso al avión.

-Yo me encargo –Jasper acomodó a Edward en un asiento.

-¡Que avioncito! –exclamé asombrada.

-¿Alguna vez viajaste en avión? –preguntó Jasper.

Negué.

-¿Nunca?

-No –no podía creer las dimensiones del avión privado en el que viajaríamos.

Me senté al lado de Edward –¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Claro, Swan.

Suspiré –¿Y cómo se siente cuando despega?

-Normal –Edward levantó una ceja.

-Gracioso –bufé colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No –mentí nerviosa clavando mis uñas en el asiento.

-¿Dónde andabas, Jasper? –preguntó Edward inquieto.

-Quería despedirme de Alice –confesó.

-Oh –sonreí sonrojándome –¡Que romántico!

-Enamorado, enamorado –cantó Edward haciéndome reír.

El avión comenzó a moverse –Ay que mierda –me aferré al asiento.

-Tranquila, Bella, será rápido –comentó Jasper.

Respiré profundo –Ay, ay, ay.

El avión tomaba velocidad, cerré mis ojos.

Edward se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Te ríes de mí? –abrí mis ojos y lo miré enfadada.

-Sí –admitió.

-¡No te rías, Ed, me da miedo! –grité y el avión despegó –Ahhhhhhhhh

-¡No puedo, no puedo, me da mucha risa! –exclamó.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –grité llena de miedo.

-No puedo creer que estás diciendo malas palabras, de verdad que estás asustada, Swan.

-Ahhhhhhhh ¿Cuándo se detiene? –apreté mis ojos cerrándolos aún más.

-Ya estamos en el aire –aclaró la azafata en el alto parlante.

-Ufffff –exhalé abriendo mis ojos.

-Ay, Swan, me has hecho el día –Edward seguía riéndose.

-Bobo –bufé.

-¿Ahora te sientes mejor? –preguntó poniéndose más serio.

-Sí, estoy mejor –respiré profundo.

-Bien, no tengas miedo, Swan, aquí estoy contigo –susurró.

Lo miré, me sonrió.

-Oh, claro… ¿porque si el avión cae tú lo sostendrás como Superman?

-Claro, ¿no sabías? Soy extraterrestre y no estoy tetrapléjico, es todo un disfraz.

-¡Oh! –abrí la boca.

-Es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie –lanzó una carcajada.

Negué mordiendo mi labio inferior.

.

.

.

-¿Qué desea cenar? –preguntó la azafata entregándome un papel.

-¿Para qué es? –pregunté.

-La carta –aclaró Edward.

-¿Puedo elegir qué comer? –le eche un vistazo a la carta, tenían tallarines con salsa, sushi, carne de cerdo con verduras asadas y ensalada mixta –Pues creo que quiero unos tallarines con salsa. ¿Tú? –miré a Edward.

-Lo mismo –respondió.

-Oh por dios, reventaré –acaricié mi barriga luego de terminar los tallarines –¡Se come muy bien en este avión!

-¿Disfrutas el viaje? –preguntó Edward.

-Sí –asentí.

 _Una hora más tarde_

Desperté –Creo que me quedé dormida –susurré mirando a Edward.

-También se durmió –aclaró Jasper con un libro en mano.

Sonreí mirándolo dormir.

-Llegaremos a España en una hora –aclaró la azafata.

.

.

.

Bajamos en el aeropuerto de _Madrid_ , teníamos que hacer la conexión a Isla Mauricio.

-¿Se siente bien? –preguntó un médico a Edward.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Muy bien, sigamos –ordenó.

Abordamos el segundo avión, un avión de línea en primera clase.

-¿Estás cómodo? –le pregunté.

-Sí –respondió algo dudoso.

-¿Estás incómodo, cierto?

-Un poco.

-¿Quieres que te ponga otra almohada?

-No, no, está bien, Swan.

-Si te duele algo, dímelo –insistí.

.

.

.

-¡Tierra, al fin! –exclamé al bajar del avión.

Al salir del Aeropuerto Plaisance, el paisaje me encandiló.

-Es perfecto –susurró Jasper.

Sonreí –Es lo que imaginé.

Empujé la silla de Edward hasta una limousine que iba a llevarnos al hotel.

-Nos encontramos allá –indicó Jasper a los médicos que iban en otro coche.

Abrí la ventanilla, deseaba ver todo.

-¡Es genial! –exclamé entusiasta –¿Estás feliz? –pregunté mirando a Edward.

-Sí –me regaló una sonrisa.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Llegamos al hotel donde nos esperaban con unos tragos.

-Bienvenidos –nos recibió una mujer y le entregó un trago a cada uno.

-Mmmmm que rico –comentó Bella probándolo.

-Por aquí señor y señora Cullen –indicó la mujer mirando a Bella.

-Yo no soy…

-Vamos, Swan –interrumpí sonriéndole.

-Esta será su habitación –abrió la puerta de una gran suite.

-Gracias –Bella le agradeció.

-Los dejaré solos, permiso –la mujer se retiró.

-Qué extraño, tiene solo una cama –comento Bella confundida.

-Es una suite matrimonial –me reí.

-¿Qué?

-Señora Cullen –susurré.

Puso sus ojos en blanco –Bahhhh –sacó su lengua –Quizás pueda dormir en el sofá, se ve bastante cómodo –sonrió.

-Pídeles otra habitación –comenté.

-Prefiero quedarme cerca, vigilándote –me señaló con su dedo índice.

-Estás loca, ya te contagió Kaure –susurré.

-¡Te oí, Cullen, te oí!

Al rato, mientras Swan acomodaba mi ropa tomé una siesta.

.

.

.

-Hora de levantarse, dormilón –susurró Bella acariciando mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos –¿Qué hora es?

-La hora de cenar –aclaró.

La observé, tenía puesto un vestido celeste con lunares.

-Me gusta tu vestido –susurré.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Edward –me advirtió –Ahora te vestiré –me mostró una camisa hawaiana.

-Es horrible, no me pondrás eso…

-Sí, te lo pondré –respondió quitándome el pijama.

A los pocos minutos estaba listo.

-Te ves bien sexy, machote –Jasper ingresó en la habitación haciéndose el cómico.

-Ya, ya –aguanté la risa –Es la moda, Swan –ironicé.

-Oh, ya veo –Jasper rió.

-Malvados, pagarán por sus burlas –Bella empujó a Jasper.

-Vamos a comer algo –indiqué –Muero de hambre.

En la cena, Bella decidió probar la cazuela de mariscos.

-Ohhhh –jadeó Bella probando los langostinos.

-¿Te gustan?

-Están riquísimos –se chupeteó los dedos.

-Te ves hermosa, Swan, de verdad –admití sonriéndole.

-Tú también –respondió acariciando mi camisa.

-¿Te burlas de mi camisa espantosa? –reí.

-No, claro que no –aguantó la risa –Te sienta bien. Combina con tus ojos.

-Mentirosa, te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho.

Tomó la cuchara de mi plato y me la acercó a la boca –¿Qué tal está tu arroz?

-Muy bueno –mastiqué cuidadosamente.

.

.

.

Más tarde nos quedamos en la playa admirando la luna.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? –pregunté.

Asintió –Claro, es un bello lugar. La luna se ve enorme desde aquí ¿no crees?

-Sí –la observé atónito.

-¡Mira la luna, no a mí! –exclamó riendo.

-Eres lo más lindo que he conocido, Swan, lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme –confesé.

-Edward –susurró mi nombre sonrojada.

-Bella –respondí.

-Es hora de dormir –nos interrumpió uno de los médicos.

-Sí, claro, debemos irnos a dormir, es tarde –Bella se sintió algo incómoda.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación en compañía de Jasper.

-Buenas noches –me saludó luego de ayudarme a entrar a la cama –¿Necesitas algo, Bella?

-No, gracias Jasper, estoy bien –contestó mientras preparaba el sofá.

-¿No prefieres que me quede yo aquí?

-No, no, de verdad. Pero te lo agradezco.

-Duerman bien –saludó cruzando la puerta.

-Oye, Swan –la llamé.

-¿Qué necesitas? –se acercó a mí.

-Ven, acércate más.

-¿Qué? –susurró tocando mi frente –¿Te sientes mal?

-Acércate más –supliqué.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ed? –preguntó confundida –Me preocupas.

-Acuéstate a mi lado, por favor.

Sonrió y se acurrucó en la cama a mi lado.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien –aclaré –Quédate a mi lado.

-Aquí estoy –acarició mi cabello.

-Te amo, Swan.

-¿Qué? –se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Que te amo, te amo Isabella –repetí.

-Oh… Edward…

-Lo sé, sé que no merezco tu amor, pero… te amo, no puedo evitarlo.

-Edward, yo también te amo –susurró besando mis labios.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Bella POV**

Desperté a su lado, miré su rostro, acaricié su cabello.

-Buen día –susurré.

-Buen día –respondió sonriéndome.

Me levanté y pedí el desayuno.

-Gracias –lo recibí con entusiasmo –¡Mira cuantas frutas! –exclamé.

Desayunamos en silencio.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté luego.

-Sí, bien.

-¿Lo de anoche? –quizás Edward había cambiado de parecer, estaba extraño.

-Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida –respondió.

-¿Quieres hacer alguna excursión? –sonreí.

-Claro, me gustaría.

Esa tarde nos dirigimos a la excursión de buceo.

-No lo sé, hazlo tú –señalé a Jasper.

-No seas miedosa, Swan –insistió Edward.

Dudé –Mmmm me da miedo. ¿Qué hay abajo del agua?

-¡Hay peces! –Edward lanzó una carcajada.

-¡No te rías de mí, bobo!

-Es que todo te da miedo, Swan, aflójate un poco –sonrió.

Suspiré –Está bien –me lancé al agua con Jasper y el instructor.

Minutos más tarde nadaba como una experta.

-Woooho –grité llena de felicidad.

-¿Ya no tienes miedo? –preguntó Edward desde el barco.

-¡No! ¡Ya no!

Cuando volvimos de la excursión me sentía exaltada con una adrenalina inigualable.

-Te ves feliz –comentó Edward.

-Soy feliz –tomé su mano y lo miré fijamente –Te amo –besé sus labios.

 _Cinco excursiones realizadas y tres días más tarde_

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –grité al tirarme de la tirolesa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba aterrada.

-¡Abre los ojos! –gritó Edward a lo lejos.

Abrí mis ojos, el paisaje era increíble –Ayyy que miedo –me aferré a la soga.

Al llegar abajo me recibió el instructor.

-¿Todo bien?

-¡Sí, todo perfecto!

-Ahhhhhhhhh –podía oír los gritos de Jasper.

Esa misma tarde tomamos un baño en la piscina.

-¿Te sientes cómodo? –le pregunté a Edward.

-Sí, estoy bien –Jasper lo ayudaba a moverse dentro de la piscina.

Con mi traje de baño a rayas, estilo _pin up,_ me dispuse a tomar sol.

Me sentía plena, feliz. Miré a Edward, podía notar como había cambiado.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, volvimos a la habitación.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo? –preguntó Edward.

-¿Solos?

-Sí.

-Me encantaría –me sonrojé.

-Le pediré ayuda a Jasper, te veo más tarde –indicó.

-Okey –me reí.

Busqué mi mejor vestido, amarillo, floreado y con encaje. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón blancos y recogí mi cabello.

-¡Oh! –antes de salir recordé que no me había pintado los labios –Estoy lista –golpee la puerta de la habitación de Jasper.

-Estás preciosa –susurró Edward.

-Tú también –tenía puesto un traje de gala.

Pedimos cangrejo para compartir, mientras servía el vino en nuestras copas, Edward me interrumpió –¿Eres feliz, Swan?

-Claro que sí, soy muy feliz –admití –¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Esto es lo que quiero para ti, quiero que vivas la vida, quiero que seas feliz, así de feliz.

-Lo sé… soy feliz, de verdad, muy feliz –repetí.

Luego de la cena nos dirigimos a la playa –Que hermosa está la luna esta noche –me quité los zapatos y corrí hacia la orilla como una niña.

Volteé, Edward sonreía.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo? –pregunté.

-Sí –respondió sincero.

-Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, siempre, Edward –me acerqué.

Su expresión cambió por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? –me preocupé.

-Nada –tragó saliva, estaba nervioso.

-¿Acaso tú no me amas? Creí que sí –hice una pausa.

-Yo sí te amo, Isabella. Pero… mírame –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres que mire? –me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca podré darte una vida normal, no puedo ni tocarte.

-Edward –sollocé.

-Ni siquiera puedo hacerte el amor –lo dijo avergonzado.

-Pero yo te amo –insistí.

-Yo no puedo vivir así. Pero tú, tú puedes tener una vida plena, eres tan feliz… todos estos días lo he comprobado, puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, ya verás, te irás de Forks e iniciarás una vida llena de aventuras.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Yo soy feliz contigo!

-Sí, claro que te amo, y por eso te dejaré libre, para que tengas una vida normal al lado de un hombre normal que pueda cumplir todos tus deseos y necesidades.

-¡Noo! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué?

-Soy un maldito parapléjico, Isabella –bufó –¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

-¡Tu amor! –grité –Creí que todo había cambiado, que eras feliz conmigo. Que cambiarías de parecer.

-¿Cambiar de parecer? No, yo ya tomé una decisión hace tiempo.

-¿Suiza, verdad? No piensas cambiar de parecer… nunca lo hiciste… ¡me ilusionaste! ¡Me rompiste el corazón, Edward! –grité entre lágrimas –¿Para qué me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Para qué?

-Yo… yo… no puedo darte lo que mereces.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –exclamé furiosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –Jasper se apareció preocupado.

-¡Te odio, Edward! –grité alejándome.

-¡Isabella!

Lloré como nunca antes, Edward me había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? –Jasper me siguió.

-¡Todo fue en vano! ¡No cambiará su decisión! ¡Me usó! ¡Todo este tiempo! ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

-Oh por dios –se tapó la boca.

-¡Lo odio! –caí al suelo desesperada.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de la autora_

 _El fin de semana, probablemente el domingo, subiré el final de este fiction. Ojalá haya cumplido con sus expectativas, con ansias espero sus reviews._

 _Yo amé escribirlo, lo disfruté mucho._

 _No se asusten con el capítulo. Es obvio, Edward no cambiará de decisión tan fácilmente. Bella tiene que seguir luchando por él._

 _ByAdmiRo_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Bella POV**

Odiaba a Edward, odiaba lo que me había hecho.

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bella –susurró mi nombre.

-No digas nada más, por favor –supliqué entre lágrimas.

Bajamos del avión, Esme estaba esperándonos.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, señora Cullen –la saludé y seguí de largo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó –¿Qué sucedió? –repitió mirando a Edward.

.

.

.

 _Al cabo de un día_

-Bebé, calma, calma –mi madre acarició mi cabello.

-Quiero estar sola –sollocé acurrucándome en la cama.

-Oh, cariño –intentó consolarme.

-¡Odio a Edward, lo odio! –insistí.

 **Alice POV**

-¿Aún no deja de llorar? –pregunté a mi madre cuando bajó las escaleras.

-No –negó.

-¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Por qué la ilusionó?

-No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé.

Llamé a Jasper –¿Cómo está todo por allí?

-Edward está muy mal. ¿Bella?

-Mal, no deja de llorar. Dice que lo odia. ¿Por qué le hizo esto?

-Creo que Edward se enamoró y no midió las consecuencias. Creyó que podría desaparecer de un día para el otro, y que tu hermana seguiría con su vida. No lo sé.

-Ella lo amaba. Le dio todo.

-Lo sé, Alice.

-¿Cuándo será lo de Suiza?

-En una semana –aclaró.

-¿Una semana?

-Sí, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa. Ya está todo arreglado. Aquí su madre anda llorando por los rincones. Su padre ya lo aceptó.

-Que terrible… no puedo creerlo. Que tristeza.

-Necesito verte, estoy mal, me siento impotente.

-¡Oh, Jasp!

-Me odio por no haberlo podido ayudar.

-¡No digas eso!

-No sé porque todo tuvo que suceder así, no puedo comprenderlo. Es tan injusta la vida… tan injusta.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos? Puedo ir a tu casa si lo deseas, Renesmee está tranquila durmiendo. Mi madre está en casa puede cuidarla unas horas.

-En una hora me vuelvo a casa, ¿te paso a buscar?

-Sí, te espero, Jasp, por favor, no llores.

.

.

.

-Edward ya no quiere levantarse de la cama, dice que va a morir, que no necesita levantarse para rehabilitaciones.

-Qué triste –intenté contener las lágrimas.

-Ya no puedo más… es muy terrible para mí verlo así. Saber que morirá.

-Te entiendo, Jasp.

-No me dejes, Alice, por favor, no me dejes nunca –me tomó de las manos –Yo quiero que sepas que… te quiero tanto.

-Oh, Jasp –suspiré.

-No quiero perderte a ti también. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado –una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –besé sus labios.

.

.

.

 **Esme POV**

-No puedo aceptarlo –sollocé, Kaure intentaba secar mis lágrimas.

-Cálmese, señora, por favor –suplicó.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¿Por qué lo apoyas? –grité mirando a Carlisle.

-Debo hacerlo, Esme, es su decisión –respondió.

-¡Vete al demonio!

-Por favor, Esme, no lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Hacerlo más difícil? ¡Mi hijo quiere morir!

-¡También es mi hijo, maldición! –exclamó furioso.

-¡Pues no lo parece! –grité.

-Señora, calma, calma –Kaure intentaba calmarme con palmaditas en la espalda.

-No puedo, Kaure –la alejé.

-Llámeme si necesita algo –se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Por qué, Dios, porque? –pregunté arrodillándome en el suelo.

 _Un par de horas más tarde_

-Edward –ingresé en su habitación, no había querido levantarse.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, hijo mío.

-No empieces… por favor te lo pido, madre.

-No me dejes, cariño –sollocé.

-Basta –susurró.

-¿Acaso Bella no es suficiente?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creí que ella cambiaría tu decisión –suspiré.

-¿Y porque creerías eso?

-Pensé… pensé que tú y ella –hice una pausa –Tú y ella…

-¿Ella y yo, qué?

-¿Acaso no la amas?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡No la merezco, y lo sé!

-¡No digas eso, hijo!

-¡Vete! ¡Por favor, vete! –gritó.

-No –respondí.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete! –repitió hasta que salí de la habitación.

-Lo pones más nervioso –Carlisle me miraba desde la mesa del comedor.

-¿Yo lo pongo nervioso?

-Sí –afirmó.

-Solo deseo entender…

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Está parapléjico, Esme, ha estado en esa cama tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada por su cuenta, se siente inútil.

-¡Eso lo sé! Pero al fin creí que todo sería distinto, creí que Isabella –intenté contener las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

-Isabella no pudo cambiarlo, se terminó, acéptalo.

-¡No! ¡No lo aceptaré! –me encerré en el cuarto.

.

.

.

 _Al cabo de una semana_

 **Bella POV**

-Tienes que comer –Alice me sacudió.

-No quiero –bufé acurrucándome aún más entre las sábanas.

-Bella –insistió.

-¡No quiero, Alice!

-¿Acaso piensas morir de hambre?

-Sí –respondí.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Comerás! –me forzó a sentarme.

-¡Alice! ¡Me haces mal! –grité.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –mi padre ingresó preocupado.

-No quiere comer –Alice abrió su gran bocota.

-Déjenme en paz –susurré.

-Sí claro, te dejaremos en paz después de que tomes esa sopa –indicó mi padre furioso.

Evité responder y tomé la sopa en silencio.

-Bien, quiero que lo bebas todo –señaló.

Asentí.

-Estoy preocupada por ti –comentó Alice –Bella –esperaba una respuesta.

-Estoy bien –mentí.

-No, no estás bien.

-Bueno, lo estaré muy pronto.

-¿Muy pronto?

-Sí, ya mejoraré.

-Oh por dios, Bella, no me vengas con eso –bufó.

-¿Con qué?

-La semana próxima será peor, y lo sabes.

-¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes!

-Edward estará muerto –respondió.

Rompí en llanto.

-¡Debes despertar! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?

-Pídele que se quede contigo…

-Ya lo hice –refregué mis ojos.

-¡Insiste!

-¡Lo odio! –grité.

-¡Bella! –me sacudió violentamente, casi lanzo toda la sopa sobre la cama –¡Tienes que seguir intentando! ¡Esta no es la hermana con la que crecí!

-Esa Bella ya se ha ido –coloqué la sopa sobre el aparador y luego me volví a la cama.

-Bien, haz lo que prefieras. Cuando Jasper nos llame para decirnos que Edward murió será demasiado tarde.

-¡Basta! –me dí la vuelta e intenté dormirme.

-Te amo –Edward susurró a mi lado.

-¿Entonces porque quieres dejarme? –solo sonrió –¿Por qué? –insistí.

-Te amo, Swan –repitió.

-No, no me amas. Me has roto el corazón, deja de decir que me amas.

-Necesito que me ayudes, no puedo solo.

-Te ayudé demasiado, te dí mi corazón, te dí todo lo que tenía.

-Insiste un poco más –acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Insistir?

-Por favor, Swan, no me sueltes la mano, aún no.

Desperté alterada –¿Qué sucede? –Alice se me quedó mirando.

-Tengo que ver a Edward –me levanté desesperada –¡Necesito que me lleves a su casa! –grité despertando a mi padre.

-Son las siete de la mañana, Bella, es sábado –bufó.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Tengo que ir a la casa de Edward!

Se levantó sin hacer más preguntas.

Al llegar a la mansión, bajé del coche y corrí a la puerta.

-¡Kaure! –exclamé al verla.

-¡Isabella! –se sorprendió.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! –grité dirigiéndome a su habitación.

-Se han ido –susurró Kaure detrás de mí.

-¿Ido?

-A Suiza –aclaró.

-No –negué.

-Lo lamento, Isabella.

-¡No! ¡No!

.

.

.

-Soy una idiota, esperé demasiado –lloré en brazos de mi padre.

-Ve a Suiza, impídelo –respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ir a Suiza? ¿Con que dinero?

-Tenemos unos ahorros –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ir a Suiza?

-Sí –asintió.

Kaure me entregó toda la información útil para encontrar a Edward en Suiza, volví a casa y armé una maleta –¿A dónde irás? –Alice estaba confundida.

-A Suiza –respondí muy segura.

-¡Esa es la hermana que conozco! –respondió sonriéndome.

 _Más tarde en el aeropuerto_

-Todo saldrá bien, cariño –mi madre me abrazó con fuerza –Pediré por ti –me entregó una estampilla de la virgen.

-Pide por él, mamá –supliqué.

-Pediré por ambos –respondió.

Embarqué, no dormí ni un segundo de las once horas de vuelo.

Llegué durante la noche –Estoy bien –llamé a mi padre desde un teléfono público –Ya llegué.

-¿Aún en el aeropuerto?

-Sí, voy a pedir un coche para ir al hotel.

-Ten mucho cuidado, cariño.

-Lo tendré, te amo –colgué –Quiero un coche –le indiqué a una mujer en atención al público.

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que me decía –Lo siento, no hablo alemán. Solo inglés –aclaré.

Llamó a otra muchacha –Dígame –habló en inglés –¿Qué necesita? –preguntó luego.

-Un coche, necesito llegar a esta dirección –le entregué la información del hotel.

-Bien, le pediré uno, señorita.

Me quedé dormida en el coche –Señorita –el chofer me despertó.

-Oh, lo lamento –me disculpé avergonzada, le pague y me dirigí a la recepción del hotel –Estoy buscando a Esme Cullen –indiqué.

-La señora Cullen se encuentra en la cabaña ¿quiere que le llame?

-Sí, por favor –supliqué desesperada.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-La señora pidió verla, la acompañarán hasta la cabaña –indicó el recepcionista.

Le dejé mis bolsos y seguí al botones.

Caminamos un largo trecho hasta llegar a la cabaña.

-Isabella –Esme estiró sus brazos.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Está bien? –la tomé de los brazos.

-Isabella, no hay más nada que hacer –sollozó en mi hombro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Esme? –la sacudí.

-El médico vendrá esta misma noche –indicó.

-No, no –negué.

-Isabella –el señor Cullen se apareció por detrás.

-¡Vine a impedirlo! –exclamé.

-Ojalá puedas niña –palmeó mi espalda.

Ingresé a la habitación –Edward –susurré.

-¿Bella? –despertó confundido.

-No lo hagas –insistí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a impedir que cometas una locura.

-Swan –musitó.

-¡No! –grité –¡No morirás! ¡Te amo, me amas! ¡Seremos felices, juntos! –respiré hondo –¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No puedes rendirte, no ahora que me tienes!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Seremos felices! ¡Juntos! –repetí –¡Juntos!

-No podré hacerte feliz –jadeó.

-Sí, sí podrás… tú me haces feliz, tú me completas. Por favor, Ed, por favor te lo suplico, no mueras, no me arranques la felicidad. Sin ti no podré ser feliz.

-Bella –una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-¡No morirás! ¡Hoy no! –grité furiosa –Y si no cambias de parecer te secuestraré y te encerraré en mi habitación –bufé.

-¿Me secuestrarás?

-¡Sí, lo haré!

-Estás loca, Swan, estás loca –sonrió.

-Sí, estoy loca. Lo sé. Pero tú no morirás, no lo harás, porque nos amamos ¿verdad?

Se quedó en silencio –¿Verdad?

-Sí –respondió.

-¿Sí?

-Sí –afirmó.

-Te amo, Edward –me arrodillé a su lado.

-Yo también, Cisne.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho –Por favor, prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado. ¡Promételo!

-Te lo prometo, Cisne, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no decidiste quedarte conmigo antes?

-Creí que era lo mejor, lo lamento tanto –tragó saliva nervioso.

-Eres un maldito imbécil, Edward –gruñí –Me has hecho pasar un infierno todos estos días.

-Lo lamento –podía oír su arrepentimiento.

-¿Cancelo el médico? –pregunto Carlisle asomándose.

-Sí, está cancelado, obvio, cancelado –repetí.

Edward sonrió.

-¡Cancelado!

-¿Cancelado? –Esme ingresó a la habitación.

-Sí, cancelado. Se acabó esta absurda idea –me planté.

-¡Oh, mi niño! –abrazó a Edward.

-Mamá, por favor no empieces –se quejó.

-¡Oh, Edward!

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco –Deja al pobre niño –la tomó del brazo.

-¡Mi bebé! –gritó.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya basta! Quiero estar a solas con Bella –insistió Edward.

-Está bien –asintió alejándose.

Pasó a mi lado y me apretujó la mano –Gracias –susurró.

-No puedo prometerte una larga vida, no puedo Bella, me enfermo todo el tiempo, lo sabes.

-Todo saldrá bien –respondí –Con amor, todo se puede.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, de verdad lo creo.

-Nunca podré ser como Jake…

-No quiero que seas como él –interrumpí.

-¿Por qué me amas?

-El amor no siempre se puede explicar –sonreí –Solo sé que te amo y que no quiero perderte.

-No será fácil.

-Lo sé.

-No siempre tengo buenos días…

-Eso lo sé muy bien, mejor que nadie –me reí.

-No quiero darte una vida miserable.

-No me darás una vida miserable –negué –¿Por qué crees eso?

-Eres demasiado para mí.

-No, no, no digas eso.

-Tú mereces algo mejor –desvió su mirada.

-Te merezco a ti, y tú me mereces a mí –acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para detenerme?

-Para detener esta locura, sí.

-Estás loca, comprobado.

-Sí, loca de amor –pellizqué su nariz –Te daré una vida feliz, Edward, déjame intentarlo, déjame demostrártelo.

-¿Qué hay de tú felicidad?

-Tú eres mi felicidad –sellé mis palabras con un beso.

.

.

.

 _Seis meses más tarde_

-¡Isabella, apresúrate! –gritó mi madre.

-Ya voy, ya voy –me miré por última vez al espejo.

-Aquí tienes –Alice me entregó un ramo de flores blancas –¿Nerviosa? –asentí repetidas veces.

El vestido que llevaba puesto tenía un corsé blanco y una falda suave como pompón larga hasta mis pies, de un color rosado en degradé, mis zapatos eran rosados y tenían una flores talladas en la parte trasera.

La música comenzó a sonar – _Tan, tan, ta, tan, tan ta, ta, tan._

-Respira, cariño –susurró mi padre mientras me aferraba a su brazo.

-No me dejes caer, papá –supliqué.

-Jamás –respondió.

Se abrieron las puertas, allí en el fondo estaba Edward esperándome con una sonrisa.

Caminé algo insegura sobre los tacones incómodos que había elegido Alice.

-Radiante –susurró Kaure cuando pasé a su lado, ella se había encargado de hacerme el vestido.

Mi padre me entregó a Edward –Bendiciones –susurró mi padre.

-Gracias, señor Swan.

-Gracias, papá –le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás hermosa –confesó Edward.

-Tú también –me sonrojé.

-Damos comienzo a la ceremonia, a la unión de estas dos personas, Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Swan –exclamó el cura.

Luego de unas palabras religiosas –¿Señor Edward Anthony Cullen, acepta como su esposa a la señorita Isabella Swan?

-Acepto –respondió.

Su padre, Carlisle, me entregó el anillo –¿Señorita Isabella Swan, acepta como su esposo al señor Edward Anthony Cullen?

-Acepto –lo miré fijamente.

-Te amo –musitó con sus labios.

Me incliné hacia él y le coloqué el anillo –Muy bien, los declaro marido y mujer –concluyó el cura.

Lo besé con ternura –Te amo, Ed.

-Te amo, Bella.

Me levanté el vestido y le mostré lo que tenía debajo, lanzó una carcajada.

-¿No combinan con mi vestido? –me reí, tenía puestos los calcetines de abeja que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños.

-Aun con esos calcetines te ves hermosa –sonrió.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Seis años después del casamiento**

 **Bella POV**

-Respira, tranquila… uno, dos, tres –Alice me tomó de la mano.

-¡Como duele! –grité agitada.

-¡Vamos, puja, puja!

-Ahhhhhhh –cerré mis ojos y apreté su mano con fuerza.

-Nació la niña –aclaró la partera, oí su llanto.

Suspiré, Alice me secó la frente con un paño.

Me sentía muy débil.

-Aquí la tienes –la partera me colocó a la bebé en el pecho.

-Marie –susurré mirando sus ojitos.

Una punzada en la panza me hizo retorcerme.

-Tranquila, respira hondo, tienes que seguir –indicó la partera quitándome a Marie de los brazos.

Comencé a pujar por segunda vez.

-Ahhhhh –grité dolorida.

Sentía como las gotas de sudor caían por mi frente –¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes! –Alice me abanicaba con el paño.

-¡Nació el niño! –exclamó la partera, no oía su llanto.

-¿Por qué no llora? –pregunté sentándome.

Se llevaron al bebé.

-¿A dónde lo llevan? ¿Por qué no llora?

Alice se alejó de mí y fue tras el bebé.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué no llora? –grité desesperada.

De repente oí su llanto –Todo está bien, mamá, el bebé está bien –indicó una de las enfermeras.

-Oh por dios –sollocé intentando calmarme.

-Aquí está tu niño –me lo mostró, lo tenía envuelto en una toalla.

Sonreí.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?

-Lo llevaremos para la incubadora, será lo mejor –respondió acercándomelo para que le diera un beso.

-Te amo, Anthony –susurré.

-Todo va a salir bien –Alice se me acercó.

-¿Dónde está Marie? –pregunté mirando a los lados.

-Aquí –me la entregó vestida con el conjuntito rosa que le había comprado Esme.

Al rato me trasladaron a la habitación con Marie, Edward estaba esperándonos allí.

-Cariño –susurró al verme.

-Se llevaron a Anthony –indiqué sollozando.

-Lo sé –asintió acercándose.

-Ella es nuestra hija –se la mostré.

-Es hermosa, como tú –musitó.

Durante dos años realizamos el tratamiento de fertilización asistida para concebir un bebé, fue difícil pero al final lo logramos, me embaracé de mellizos, una niña, y un niño.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Es una niña preciosa –susurró mi madre levantándola en brazos.

-¿Cómo está Anthony? –pregunté al ver a la enfermera.

-Está bien, mañana ya podrás tenerlo contigo.

Suspiré.

-¡Que alegría! –exclamó Edward.

-Vinimos a conocer a nuestros primitos –susurró Jasper al ingresar a la habitación, venía con Renesmee.

-Hola tía –me saludó con un beso.

-Hola cariño –le sonreí.

-Que pequeñita –miró a Marie y la tocó con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde está el otro bebé?

-Está en otra salita, los doctores lo están cuidando –respondió Edward.

-Ahh –abrió la boca sorprendida y asintió.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Marie –respondí.

-Hola Marie, yo soy tu prima, Nessie –se presentó –Él es mi papá –señaló a Jasper –A mi mamá ya la conociste, es tu tía –explicó luego –¿Por qué no responde?

-Porque es muy pequeñita y aún no sabe hablar –dijo mi madre.

-¿No sabe hablar? –se quedó petrificada.

-No, aún no.

-Ohhhh –se tapó la boca asombrada.

Intenté contenerme, pero fue imposible, lancé una carcajada.

-¿Será muda?

-No, no es muda –respondí entre risas.

-Quizás es muda –afirmó seria.

Jasper negaba.

-Sí, tía, es muda –me miró con los ojos bien abiertos –pobrecita salió defectuosa –la acarició con lástima.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

.

.

.

-¿Estás feliz? –pregunté a Edward que estaba a mi lado algo dormido.

-Claro que sí –respondió sonriéndome –Me haces muy feliz.

-Tú también me haces muy feliz –susurré acercándome a su rostro para besarlo.

-Te amo –musitó.

-Te amo más –respondí.

Teníamos muchos buenos momentos juntos, muchos momentos felices y plenos, pero también mucho malos, Edward tenía recaídas y sufría cada vez que lo veía enfermo, nada podía cambiar su parálisis, solo un milagro. Pero debía ser fuerte, por él, por mí, por los niños, por la familia que habíamos construido con tanto amor.

Nunca iba a dejar de amarlo, era el amor de mi vida e iba a estar a su lado siempre, apoyándolo hasta el final, hasta que la muerte nos separara, y aún muertos, aún así, iba a seguir amándolo para toda la eternidad, porque era suya, y él era mío.

.

.

.

 _Tres meses más tarde_

-¡Vamos! ¡Acomódense! –gritó Alice colocando la cámara.

-¡Renesmee, quédate quieta! –exclamó Jasper sentándola en el sofá.

-¿Tengo bien el cabello? –preguntó Esme arreglándoselo.

-Ya, ya, mujer –Carlisle la empujó –Quédate quieta –susurró luego.

-¿Puedes con Marie? –le pregunté a Kaure.

-Sí, sí –asintió cargándola.

Me acomodé la blusa y luego tomé en brazos a Anthony.

-¿Ya están o quieren una hora más? –bufó Alice.

-¡Ya estamos! –gritó mi padre.

-Bien, cinco, cuatro, tres –corrió a sentarse –dos, uno –el flash nos indicó que había sacado la primer fotografía –Viene la segunda –aclaró.

-¿Otra más? –preguntó Nessie –¡Quiero ir a jugar!

-¡Sí, hija, otra más, quédate quieta!

El segundo flash –¡Whisky! –exclamamos todos juntos.

-¡Han salido perfectas! –indicó Alice revistando la cámara.

-Perfectas para la tarjeta navideña –interrumpió Esme.

-¡Por dios, mujer! –Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco –Siempre con esas boberías.

-Enviaré la foto a la editorial y haré un montón, ya verás, Carlisle –se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece bien –metí mi bocadillo –Yo quiero una.

-¿Ves? A todos les gustan las tarjetas navideñas.

-Como digas, mujer, como digas.

Miré a un costado, Renesmee estaba cuchicheando con Edward.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? –pregunté acercándome.

-Mmmm…. Nada –Renesmee salió corriendo.

-¿Qué traman?

-Nada –negó Edward riendo.

-¡Ed!

-Nada –repitió.

A los pocos minutos, Nessie apareció vestida de abeja.

-Hice un poema para mi tía –dijo colocándose frente al sofá y miró a Edward.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Para mí?

-¡Sí!

Le sonreí.

- _Mi tía, la mejor que hay. Especial como una abejita. La más bella. Las más dulce, dulce como la miel. La quiero mucho. Mi tía, la mejor que hay. Especial como una abejita. La más bella. Este es mi regalo para ti_ –corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Oh, cariño! –me emocioné hasta el llanto y la alcé en brazos.

-Te quiero tía –susurró.

-¡Todos a la mesa! ¡La cena! –exclamó Carmen.

Al sentarme en la mesa tomé a Edward de la mano y me di cuenta que era realmente afortunada, que teníamos una familia de fierro.

-Quiero hacer un brindis –propuse levantando mi copa.

-¿Por qué brindamos? –preguntó Jasper.

-Por esta hermosa familia –dije orgullosa.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

 _Espero hayan disfrutado tanto esta historia como yo, con ansias espero leer sus reviews. Gracias por seguirla capítulo a capítulo. Ojalá no los haya decepcionado._

 _Nos leemos en un próximo proyecto. Recibo con gusto, por mensaje privado, ideas para próximas adaptaciones._

 _Un beso a la distancia vía internet._

 _ByAdmiRo_


End file.
